Black Rose
by LMXB
Summary: The inhabitants of Atlantis struggle when something mysterious starts to strike down the military personal. Will Eventually be a John/Jennifer story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. No profit is made from this.

**A/N: **This is set shortly after the episode 'The Lost Tribe' and is a John/Jennifer pre-ship**  
**

* * *

"Colonel." Jennifer greeted approaching the gurney. "What happened?" She asked noticing the blood stained cloth he held to his head.

"Would you believe me if I told you that Rodney unleashed a crazy Predator-like beast on me."

"Oh please, it was more like Thumper." Rodney called over. "And it is not my fault the frequency I was using to probe the ruins upset it."

"So Thumper jumped up and whacked your head with a carrot?" Jennifer asked examining the wound. Although her voice sounded light hearted Sheppard could see the worry and stress in her eyes.

"It was not Thumper." Sheppard threw back.

"What's Thumper?" Ronon asked in between glaring at the nurse who was performing his post mission medical.

"Is Thumper not the name of the toy rabbit you gave Torren?" Teyla questioned.

"That's the one." Jennifer said.

"It was not Thumper." Sheppard protested.

"Actually, the resemblance was quite striking." Teyla commented.

"Thumper did not have crazy red eyes and an evil looking face. Nor did he attack innocent bystanders."

"You weren't innocent, you were with McKay." Ronon said springing off his gurney.

"I did nothing to it." Sheppard argued, looking at Jennifer's frowning face. Turning to the rest of his team he suggested. "Why don't you guys go grab some food, I'll join you when the doc's done."

"We can wait." McKay offered, although his heart was not in it.

"Go." Sheppard ordered. "You being here spreading lies about Thumper is going to damage my reputation."

"You sure?" McKay asked sounding happier.

"I'm sure. Just save me a turkey sandwich." He called after McKay's retreating back. "Seriously guys, go." He then said to Teyla and Ronon who had remained. Reluctantly they followed McKay out of the infirmary.

"So what exactly happened between you and Thumper?" Jennifer asked as she cleansed the wound.

"It was not Thumper." Sheppard reiterated. "It was an evil creature that lunged at me and I tripped and smacked my head into a tree."

"Thumper knocked you to the floor?" Jennifer asked in disbelief. "Maybe my sparring lessons with Ronon are a waste of time if his tuition can not even protect you from a bunny."

"I'll remind you that most of the trouble you attract does not have four legs and Ronon's methods are very good against the two legged critters. And it was not a bunny. Isn't there some ethical code you are meant to follow you that's meant to stop you mocking your patients?"

"Not that I know of. Besides after all the stick I get I deserve to dish some out." Jennifer replied as she carefully sutured the wound.

"But on me?" Sheppard protested.

"You give me as much grief as anyone else." Jennifer said applying a dressing. "Ok, all done. You know the drill."

"Yes I do." Sheppard replied sitting up.

"Ok then." Jennifer said sitting back waiting for the Colonel to get up. When Sheppard failed to move off the gurney she asked. "Something else I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can accompany me to the mess hall."

"I'm on duty." Jennifer said.

"We both know your shift finished," he paused and checked his watch, "two hours ago. So let's go. Or if you want I'll go sparring with Ronon."

"Although you clearly need the practice, no sparring for at least twenty-four hours." Jennifer replied.

"But if you're not around to remind me I might forget, seeing how I have a head wound." He persevered.

"Ok, you win." Jennifer replied looking defeated.

As they walked down the corridor in silence Sheppard kept looking over at Jennifer before he stated.

"You're still blaming yourself."

"Kinda hard not to. I saw him four hours before, I must have missed something."

"Even if you did, wouldn't it have shown up in the autopsy?"

"Apparently not." Jennifer shot back.

"Stop being so hard on yourself doc."

"People don't drop down dead for no reason." Jennifer argued. "There must have been a sign."

"And how many times have you re-reviewed the data from the medical?" Sheppard probed. "And the autopsy?" Jennifer turned towards him as if to answer, but was distracted by her radio.

"Keller here." She said as Sheppard stood and watched. He watched as she frowned and turned. "I'll be right there." She responded into the radio before running back to the infirmary calling out to Sheppard. "I have to go."

Sheppard stood for a moment in the corridor wondering if he should follow her but as his radio continued to remain silent he guessed a military presence was not required and resumed his walk to the mess hall.

-00-

"You've been released then?" Rodney observed as Sheppard approached the table.

"What gave you that impression?" Sheppard asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. As he sat he saw his turkey sandwich and his eyes lit up.

"Jennifer not coming?" Rodney asked, resulting in Ronon glaring at him. A gesture that went unnoticed by Sheppard.

"She was, but she got called back for some sort of emergency." The Colonel explained as he bit into the sandwich.

"A medical emergency?" McKay asked.

"Well, I'm not the self-confessed genius of the city, but seeing she is the CMO that'd be my guess." Sheppard answered, his sandwich doing nothing to stifle the sarcastic undertones.

"We were just in the infirmary." The physicist pointed out.

"You sure you didn't bang your head on the mission?" Sheppard asked.

"Funny. I meant what if it were contagious? We'd have been exposed."

"Wouldn't that have triggered a lock down?" Teyla asked calmly.

"Your crazy Pegasus memory deleting one didn't." McKay argued.

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Sheppard said raising his sandwich to his mouth again. Before it made it though Woolsey's voice sounded in his ear. Groaning Sheppard put the sandwich down and answered the radio. After a few moments he said.

"I'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" Teyla asked.

"Woolsey wants to see me."

"Why?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"I don't know. For that I'd actually need to see him. If you're that interested you can come along though." Sheppard offered. An offer that the whole team silently refused. "Yeah, didn't think so." He commented as he picked up the remnants of the sandwich and left.

-00-

When Sheppard arrived at Woolsey's office he knocked on the open door and stuck his head into the office, allowing him to see Jennifer was sitting opposite the bureaucrat.

"Colonel, thank you for coming so quickly. Please take a seat."

"What's up?" He asked, although Jennifer's presence gave him a worrying clue.

"There has been a fatality." Woolsey answered.

"Another one?" Sheppard asked as he moved towards Jennifer.

"I'm afraid so." Woolsey replied.

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Fowler."

"Same as before?" Sheppard queried.

"Dr Keller?" Woolsey prompted after a moment of silence.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Just like Adams he appears to have had a massive coronary."

"Could there have been some sort of underlying condition?" Woolsey asked.

"He'd been screened by the Air Force, then at the SGC and then here. Anything underlying should have been picked up. Also it sounds like he was not doing anything strenuous when he collapsed."

"Should we place the city under lockdown?"

"Nothing showed up in the tests I ran on Adams which indicated a viral or bacterial cause. Also the deaths have been ten days apart so it could just be a coincidence."

"You don't sound confident with that assumption." Woolsey pointed out.

"I'm not. Two healthy men in their early twenties should not have coronaries." Jennifer said. "But at the same time there is no evidence suggesting a lockdown is necessary."

"Very well." Woolsey said. "We will keep the situation under review. In the mean time Colonel please can you review the movements of Adams and Fowler in the days leading up to their deaths?"

"I'll get straight on it." Sheppard said, glancing over to Jennifer concerned with how drained she looked.

"Good. If either of you come up with something please let me know immediately." Woolsey ordered. Both Sheppard and Keller nodded as they stood. They had just made it to the door when the bureaucrat called. "Oh Colonel could you just stay behind a moment?"

Wanting to check on Jennifer rather than remain Sheppard paused before reluctantly turning back to look at Woolsey. As he continued to linger in the door way Woolsey added.

"In private."

Nodding Sheppard stepped back inside the office and shut the door.

"I know this is not the best time, but have you had any luck with your investigation into the missing equipment?"

"There is a good reason, detailed in the mission reports, for every missing piece of equipment."

"So you don't think there is a problem?" Woolsey asked feeling some relief.

"The opposite. I'm now convinced something is wrong. Either we are recruiting careless people, which is going to cause major problems, or several people are collecting equipment."

"For what purpose?"

"That I don't know, but I'll keep digging."

"Thank you. Colonel while the other investigation must take priority please let me know if you find anything." Woolsey asked wondering why he'd been so keen to take over as leader of Atlantis.


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc?" Sheppard asked as Jennifer approached. Shaking her head she responded.

"I'm sorry, we did all we could, for a moment there it looked like he might come back, but the damage to the heart was too great."

"Crap." Sheppard muttered as the commander of SGA-5 asked.

"What happened to him? Why him?"

"I'm not sure yet." Jennifer replied.

"How can you not know?" The youngest member of the team demanded. "You're meant to be a doctor."

"Back off Redmond." Sheppard ordered. "Dr Keller did all she could."

"Sorry Sir." The young man mumbled.

"He showed no signs of anything being wrong?" Sheppard asked, although he was sure of what the answer would be.

"No sir." All the men replied.

"Ok then. Go try and rest. You're off duty for the next week." Sheppard ordered before turning back to face Jennifer. She waited for what was left of SGA-5 to leave before saying.

"I'll perform an autopsy, but based on the results of the others I'm not expecting any answers."

"In the morning." Sheppard said.

"In the morning what?"

"You can do the autopsy in the morning, right now you need some rest."

"I have some more test results to look at." Jennifer said shaking her head.

"Results you've looked at before?" Sheppard asked.

"I could have missed something." Jennifer said.

"I think that's unlikely. Also McKay has taught me through repetitive learning that you can achieve nothing on an empty stomach." Sheppard smiled.

"I'll grab something later."

"I'm not leaving here without you."

"I really don't want to eat."

"Doc, you need a break." Sheppard pressed.

"Fine, I'll go get some air." Jennifer said, hoping to get rid of the Colonel. However, he continued to stand in front of her. When she stared at him he said.

"Good, I could do with a walk myself."

"Before you say anything you regret, my walk is going to involve reporting this to Mr Woolsey." Jennifer said.

"I can handle that if you want a break."

"I appreciate the offer, but he'll want a medical report and I don't think being the holder of second place in the hours spent as a patient in the infirmary competition qualifies you in his eyes."

"There's a competition?"

"I assumed that's why you, Ronon and Rodney were always trying to out do each other." Jennifer said, forcing a smile that was not mirrored in her eyes.

"Ok, maybe I wouldn't be the best substitute." Sheppard conceded. "But he'll want to see me anyway, so I'll come with you."

"Just let me grab my computer." Jennifer said moving to the back of the infirmary. The moment she was out of sight Marie approached John.

"Colonel." Marie greeted approaching John.

"Marie." Sheppard nodded. "Something I can do for you?" He asked sensing she wanted to say something.

"I know it's not my place to say but I'm worried about Dr Keller. She's not left the infirmary for more than a couple of hours at a time since Lieutenant Fowler. Then today, she really thought she'd got Lampard back, when she pronounced it got to her."

"As soon as we've met with Woolsey I make sure she gets some rest." Sheppard assured the nurse moments before Jennifer reemerged.

-00-

"Another one?" Woolsey asked when he saw Jennifer and Sheppard at his doorway. Silently Jennifer nodded and entered the office.

"Who?"

"Lampard." Sheppard responded.

"Part of SGA-5?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes."

"Same as before?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes. Cardiac arrest with no obvious cause." Jennifer explained.

"His team?"

"Shocked, but not showing any symptoms of anything." Sheppard answered causing Woolsey to raise his eyebrows and ask Jennifer.

"Do you share that medical opinion doctor Keller?"

"Yes. I had my staff take blood samples when they reported to the infirmary, just in case. There'll be a wait for the results but bps were all normal."

"Ok then. Why don't you get some rest. There is nothing you can do for him now." Woolsey said. His words were meant in kindness but gnawed away at Jennifer.

"Come on doc." Sheppard said when Jennifer did not stand immediately. "We're probably in time for a late meal anyway." He added as he led Jennifer from office.

Jennifer was so caught up in her thoughts, considering all the results she had looked at, she did not even notice that they weren't heading to the canteen. It was only when Sheppard led her onto a balcony she said.

"This isn't the mess hall."

"With that level of observation you could replace McKay." Sheppard said as he scrutinised Jennifer, concerned by her paleness and almost defeated look.

"Why are we on a balcony?" Jennifer asked, not showing any reaction to Sheppard's statement.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look like you need some rest and someone to talk to." John said, not fully answering Jennifer's question.

"Until I've got to the bottom of this I can't see rest happening." Jennifer said.

"You won't be any good to anyone if you work yourself into the ground."

"I'm not much good to anyone as it is."

Hating see Jennifer look so lost he awkwardly pulled her towards him for a hug, surprising both of them. So much so they both stood rather rigidly.

"Sorry." Sheppard said embarrassed, as he began to pull away. "I just thought it'd help. Elizabeth was big on them when she was stressed or upset. I thought you'd...sorry." He tried to explain. Jennifer, however, responded by loosening up and wrapping her arms round him whispering.

"Thank you."

Not sure how he was meant to respond he just held her, surprised as his body automatically relaxed. He continued to hold her until a growl sounded. Pulling away from a blushing Jennifer he looked down at her stomach and said.

"I think that was a message your stomach wants to eat."

"I guess there's not much point denying I'm hungry."

"Nope, not really." He smiled, keeping his hands on Jennifer's shoulders. "But apart from the hunger how're you doing?"

"Apparently not so good."

"Hang in there. You'll get to the bottom of this." John assured her.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Not a problem. And doc if you ever need a shoulder, you know where to find me."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter 3 up in the next couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning." John said taking a seat next to Ronon in the Mess Hall.

"You're late." McKay pointed out between mouthfuls.

"I didn't know this was a date." Sheppard shot back.

"You always come to breakfast at seven-fifteen, having gone for a run. It's seven-thirty." McKay said.

"I'm disturbed. You stalking me?" Sheppard replied.

"Why are you late?" McKay pressed ignoring the previous comment.

"I was running."

"So you went on a longer run than normal?" McKay asked.

"I guess." Sheppard answered wondering if the interrogation was going to cause indigestion.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Why do you think something's bothering me?"

"There's a correlation between the length of runs you do and the number of things you worry about. So what is it?"

"That question is..." Sheppard started but paused when he could not think how to finish the statement.

"UnMcKay." Ronon suggested.

"Caring." Teyla chipped in.

"I was going to go for considerate."

"Extra runs aren't your only personality quirk. You also bow down to what the cave mans wants, which means a worse life for me. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll get over it and I won't be forced to go on some pointless mission." McKay explained. Sheppard looked at him and considered his responses before giving up and saying.

"I'm worried about the doc. These deaths are getting to her."

"I'll talk to her." McKay volunteered, surprising Sheppard.

"You will?"

"Sure, we're friends. It's what friends do." McKay said gulping down his coffee as Ronon glared.

"You are beginning to scare me Rodney." Sheppard commented, not use to the caring side of McKay.

-00-

"Hey." Rodney said moving towards Jennifer, who was hunched over a workbench.

"Hi." Jennifer replied looking up.

"I heard about Lambert-"

"Lampard." Jennifer corrected wearily.

"Right Lampard. Anyway I'm sorry. Sheppard said you'd chained yourself to the infirmary, but I thought you'd like to eat so I got you a fruit cup." He said holding out the small cup.

"Thanks, Rodney."

"We could take it out of here, go for a walk?" He suggested.

"I appreciate the offer, but I need to get through these tests." Jennifer declined.

"Right, ok. Well if you change your mind just call me...over the radio I mean, rather than shout."

"Thanks Rodney."

"No problem." McKay replied, seemingly not wanting to leave.

"If I need anything I'll call." Jennifer said, trying to end the conversation.

"Right. Um so are you going to the staff meeting later?"

"Yes. With everything going on I think Woolsey would be a little upset if I skipped it." Jennifer said. "But I do have lots to do if I'm going to be prepared for it."

"Ok. I'll see you later then. At the meeting" Rodney reluctantly said as he backed away from Jennifer who sighed and turned back to her screen.

-00-

"Have you found anything yet?" Woolsey asked, starting the staff meeting.

"No. All tests are still coming back negative." Jennifer said, sounding almost defeated. "Anything from the SGC about the samples?"

"Samples?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm sent some samples back to the SGC for analysis. They run different equipment to us and have more doctors to call on, so they might pick up on what I've missed." Jennifer answered.

"If you've missed something. I mean it's still possible that the cause is not medical." Sheppard suggested.

"Like divine intervention?" McKay asked sarcastically. "Or voodoo?"

"Well, seeing what strange and dangerous devices the Ancients liked to play with I wouldn't necessarily discount the Ancient equivalent of a voodoo doll. I take it you have not touched anything you shouldn't or gone into labs you've been banned from?" Sheppard replied.

"Ancient voodoo? I think you're stretching. And no, thanks to the citrus juice you have sprayed round the entrance I have not been into the labs you banned me from." McKay threw back.

"Gentlemen, if we could have a bit of focus please." Woolsey said wearily. "In response to your question Dr Keller the answer is no. The full report will be sent tomorrow morning for you to look at."

"Thank you." Jennifer said as McKay started clicking his fingers.

"Ooo what if it is a system fault?" The physicist suggested.

"System fault?" Woolsey asked confused.

"McKay, it is people who are dying not computers." Sheppard pointed out.

"Had any of them touched anything with a current before they collapsed? Like a console, or even the wall or a door maybe." Rodney asked, ignoring Sheppard.

"You're suggesting the city is zapping them? Is there some evil master brain behind that or is it just random luck?" Sheppard returned, catching on to Rodney's thinking.

"I think I would have noticed an evil master brain." McKay answered, ignoring the sarcasm. "But think about it the current required to kill someone is what two, three hundred milliamps? If there is some electrical fault it could cause electrocutions."

"Wouldn't that have shown up in the autopsy by the presence of burns?" Woolsey asked.

"Depending on where on the body they received the shock." Jennifer said.

"McKay can you do a city wide scan looking for any anomalies? Preferably ones that correlate with their last known positions." Sheppard questioned.

"I can, but it will take time. I mean fluctuations are normal."

"I'm sure you can do it."

"Of course I can do it. It is just going to take time. I'm limited by processing power not intellect." McKay threw back.

"Dr Keller, you look sceptical." Woolsey observed.

"Ignoring the fact I saw no burn evidence on any of the bodies, my instinct is saying it is something chemical."

"Keep running your tests and Dr McKay please ensure that the city is safe." Woolsey commanded before asking. "Anything else?"

"I'd like to bring Carson back to the city." Jennifer said.

"Of course. We'll need to locate him first, but I'll send a team out tomorrow to start the search. Hopefully, it won't take long."

"Thank you." Jennifer replied as Woolsey looked at Sheppard.

"Does anyone else have anything to report?" This time silent head shakes met his question, although he only seemed to be concentrating on Sheppard.

"Very well. If anything does come up, please see me immediately. Also the Apollo will be in orbit in three days, but there will be no transfers to or from it until we are one hundred percent we are not looking at a contagion."

"So Ellis will remain on the Apollo?" McKay asked.

"That's kinda what no transfer implies." Sheppard shot back.

"Life is looking up." McKay said.

"McKay." Sheppard said, his voice sounding like it was warning the physicist.

"What? He's a tool." McKay stated bringing a slight smile to the faces of Woolsey, Jennifer and Teyla. The mood however was suddenly turned sombre when Chuck entered the briefing room.

"Sorry to interrupt." He said nervously. "But Captain Kelso just reported Corporal Slater was found dead in his quarters."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter 4 up in the next couple of days.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor, what news?" Ellis asked. His face enlarged and shown the large plasma screen in the briefing room.

"I can't find any evidence of cause. All tests have come back negative. Whatever it is causing the heart failure is not showing any signs of being viral or bacterial, so it is probably not contagious."

"Probably?" Ellis asked. "I need definites doctor, I can't risk taking this back to Earth." The Colonel retorted sharply.

"I know that. But there doesn't seem to be a cause. Nothing shows up, despite medicals before hand. They have not been exposed to the same things. They had not visited the same planet. There is no common factor nor evidence of the cause-"

"Doctor." Ellis cut her off. "I don't need to know what you have failed to find out. I need answers."

"Right now there are none." Jennifer said, trying to bite back her anger and frustration.

"Then perhaps you should be putting more effort into solving the problem."

"I'm doing the best I can." Jennifer argued.

"That's clearly not good enough." Ellis replied.

"Dr Keller has worked on this non stop. If anyone can find the answer she can." Woolsey jumped in defending the Atlantis CMO. "I'd also like to point out that the samples we sent to the SGC have also not revealed any insight."

"All that proves is it is a Pegasus phenomena, which raises the question why haven't you recalled Dr Beckett? He has more experience of Pegasus than anyone else."

"Dr Keller has already requested that we bring him back. Currently Major Lorne's team is trying to locate him."

"What do you mean trying to locate him?"

"Dr Beckett reports in every month, in the interim he moves from planet to planet. It can take awhile to find his current home."

"You are seriously telling me you don't know where your people are?" Ellis asked in disbelief.

"Technically Dr Beckett is not part of this expedition and as such is free to come and go as he wants." Woolsey answered. In response Ellis muttered something that remained too quiet for either Jennifer or Woolsey to hear.

"Do you actually have a plan for moving the investigation forward or are you going to wait until the whole city dies?" Ellis finally asked loud enough for them to hear.

"I believe that the answers are not going to be found in the data we've already got. The next logical step is to revisit the last planets they were on and see if there is anything common to them, such as a plant or an animal." Jennifer said.

"That would have been a good thing to do weeks ago." Ellis replied.

"There was no reason. Other members of the teams were fine. Slater hadn't even been off-world for three months. It is a long shot, but that's what we're down to." Jennifer answered, trying to mask her anger.

"Who will be going on these searches?"

"I go with Morris's team, Cole will go with Robinson and Scott will go with Walcott."

"That's it?" Ellis asked surprised.

"That's all we can spare. The infirmary is understaffed."

"Sounds like there needs to be a review of your whole department." Ellis said to Jennifer.

"No one has any complaints with the way Dr Keller runs her department." Woolsey said, "but I do have issues with your accusations. So unless you have anything constructive to say I suggest we bring this meeting to a close. I'll contact you with any new information." Woolsey said terminating the communication link before Ellis could respond. The last image they saw of Ellis on the screen, before it faded to black, displayed his angry and surprised expression. Turning to look at Jennifer he said.

"There are times when I wish we were completely cut off from Earth, so I can avoid speaking to Colonels who have a wrong opinion about everything. I'm sure I don't need to tell you to ignore everything he said." He waited for Jennifer to silently nod before saying. "I have scheduled Morris's team to leave tomorrow at ten, so assuming you still want to be part of the mission I suggest you get some rest."

-00-

Jennifer left the briefing room with every intention of going back to the infirmary. However, the closer she got to it the greater the feeling of failure she felt. Deciding that maybe she did need a break she changed her mind and headed to her quarters to change into running gear.

When she finally started running rather than pushing her thoughts to one side, they all began to surface. She felt angry at Ellis, but wasn't sure if she had a right to. She didn't like him, very few on Atlantis did, many blamed him, indirectly, for Elizabeth's death, Jennifer included. She wondered if that dislike was clouding her judgement and that maybe he was right. Clearly her best wasn't good enough, she still hadn't found the cause of the deaths after all. Frustrated and annoyed she came to a stop at a balcony and stepped out into the crisp ocean air, not realising that it was the same balcony Sheppard had comforted her on a few days before.

She stood silently staring out for over an hour before someone else joined her.

"Hey." John called walking onto the balcony.

"Hey." Jennifer replied flatly, continuing to stare at the ocean.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, it's just that I've come from Woolsey's office where he told me about the meeting with Ellis. Look I know he can be abrasive, but he's a good guy. It's just that he's pure military with a black and white view of the world and clear direction. He knows how to deal with the military, but not so much civilians and especially not scientists, just ask McKay." He said, but Jennifer continued to stare.

"He was right." Jennifer finally and quietly said. "I don't have answers, I should have asked for Carson's help along time ago. I have failed to find the answer."

Putting a hand on Jennifer's shoulder he spun her round and wrapped his arms round her. Once again happy to silently hold her as she found solace in the embrace. Unlike before when he had felt awkward now he enjoyed the feeling of Jennifer against him. The two remained like that until Sheppard's radio drew his attention away from Jennifer. Keeping one hand wrapped round her, his other went up to his radio.

"Sheppard here...ok, I'll be there in five." Tapping his radio off he looked down at Jennifer. "Lorne's team is back."

"Have they-" Jennifer asked, pulling away from Sheppard's chest.

"Carson's not with them, but they've narrowed it to three planets, sounds like they want some more manpower with the search."

"Take care of yourself." Jennifer said.

"I will. And doc, you are going on a mission tomorrow and with your luck I'd prefer you to be fully rested before you go."

"I'll get some rest."

"Good. And doc, seeing I'm going to be off looking for Carson I'd consider it a personal favour if you could not walk under any ladders, break any mirrors-"

"Upset Thumper?"

"That was uncalled for." Sheppard said feigning hurt. "But stay away from possessed wildlife, just in case."

"I will, and thank you." Jennifer said.

"Anytime." John replied before leaning down and kissing Jennifer on the forehead. As his lips were still pressed against her skin he suddenly questioned what he was doing and quickly straightened and left leaving Jennifer alone on the balcony.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter 5 up in the next couple of days.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know it was a while ago but can you remember what Adams ate and drunk when he was here?" Jennifer asked the woman in the tavern.

"I can not. But it was identical to what the rest of your people had." The woman replied. "May I ask why? Has he been taken ill?"

"I'm afraid he died, but we still don't know the cause so I'm trying to find anything he might have had a reaction to." Jennifer explained.

"You think my food killed him?" The woman questioned, suddenly sounding defensive.

"No, not at all. Please don't be offended." Jennifer quickly said. "I'm just ruling out all possibilities. I need to make sure that whatever it was does not cause harm to the rest of my people."

"Of course." The woman said, her voice warming. "If it helps I can take you to see our healer and you can tell him what happened. Maybe he will recognise the illness."

"That would be very helpful." Jennifer replied. Nodding the woman shouted instructions to her husband before leading Jennifer towards the door.

"Your friends keep dangerous company." The woman commented as the two stepped outside the tavern Following the woman's gaze across the small village Jennifer saw Captain Morris talking to a youngish man who carried knives as if they were a fashion accessory.

"Who is he?" Jennifer asked.

"Elger. He is son of Hagor, leader of the Protectors." When Jennifer continued to look blank she explained. "Our village is ruled as a triumvirate. Each part of the triumvirate has a different role in the society. When it was conceived there was to be the Protectors, Workers and Spiritualists. The Protectors were to be trained to fight and defend us from the Wraith and others who may do us harm. The Workers were to work the land and provide food and shelter. The Spiritualists were in part the religious leaders but were also there to guide and keep harmony."

"You seem to be using the past tense." Jennifer said, continuing to watch Morris.

"Some years ago the Protectors felt they deserved more standing and should be the leaders of our village. The Spiritualists also craved power and soon the two were in direct opposition. The Spiritualists knew they could not win a direct confrontation so instead enlisted the help of the Workers. With the support of the Workers behind the Spiritualists there was no way that the Protectors could win. At this point Hagor killed the leader of the Protectors and assumed command. Since then he has consolidated his forces and began strengthening bonds outside the village. Meanwhile the Spiritualists began to take up arms, creating their own fighting force, and also seek outside help."

"Sounds dangerous." Jennifer asked, surprised that Woolsey was happy to deal with such a volatile political situation.

"At the moment we are is a state of calm. Neither side is strong enough to move alone and neither has the support of the Workers."

"But you refer to Elgar as dangerous?" Jennifer asked still worried.

"He has a nasty temper and as the son of the leader of the Protectors if the Spiritualists see you consort with him, they may believe you are trying to form an alliance."

"But it is ok to be seen with you?" Jennifer asked.

"We are Workers. Neither the Protectors or Spiritualists believe that we are a threat to them. In reality none of us desire to lead or crave the power. So in answer to your question you are in no danger being here talking to me."

"But we could be by talking to Elgar?" Jennifer asked.

"It is possible." The woman replied.

"Thank you for the warning." Jennifer said chewing on her lip.

"Please, it is just through here." The woman said opening a creaky door to a small hut. Ducking her head so not to hit the beam across the door, Jennifer followed the woman into the dim area that had an aroma, which reminded Jennifer of a brewery.

"Klatish." The woman greeted a middle aged man who was sitting behind a desk and was obscured by piles of plants. "This is Dr Keller, she has come to ask you some questions."

"What is doctor?" The man asked looking up.

"Where I'm from it is the title of a healer." Jennifer said.

"A healer? Really?" The man said looking excited. "What can I do for you?"

"One of our people visited your planet a few weeks back. Shortly after he returned he died and I was hoping that I might find the cause.."

"How did the poor man die?" Klatish asked.

"He seemed to have cardiac arrest." Jennifer replied, noticing the confusion on Klatish's face she explained. "His heart simply stopped beating. There were no other symptoms. I was wondering if you knew of a plant or an animal that could cause such a reaction."

"Was he an elder?" The man asked.

"No, he was young and healthy."

"Interesting." The man said. "But I fear I will not be much help. There are no plant stings or animal bites that can cause such a reaction. I do not recall any deaths sounding similar." He said. "No wait. I lie." He continued shutting his eyes. "One of our people did die suddenly a few years ago. One minute they were taking part in the viko ritual and the next moment their heart was stilled."

"I'm sorry, what's the viko ritual?" Jennifer asked.

"It is a religious ceremony. Many take part every year and no one has died since." The healer explained.

"Your people came at the wrong time of year for viko. They did not take part in such a ceremony." The tavern owner added.

"Not my culprit then." Jennifer sighed. "But thank you for your time."

"Not at all and please do not rush off." The healer replied. "It is not often I meet others in this trade."

"Thank you. But I'm afraid I need to gather samples." Jennifer refused, but on seeing the man's disappointed look added. "But perhaps when I'm done I could come back for a visit?"

"I'd like that." Klatish replied, still looking slightly disappointed.

Turning to leave Jennifer never realised that a pair of eyes were staring at her from one of the side rooms.

-00-

When Jennifer arrived back at the tavern she saw Morris standing outside smoking. Moving over to the Captain she asked.

"Morris can we talk please?"

"Sure, but I don't have long." Morris replied stamping out his cigarette before leading Jennifer to a quieter part of the village. "What can I do for you?"

"Are you aware of the political situation here?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes."

"Then why are you risking unbalancing the situation by talking with Elger?"

"I was not aware you knew Elger." Morris said tersely.

"I don't, I know of him." Jennifer clarified.

"No offence doc but you have not been here before. The situation is complex."

"Then explain it to me." Jennifer said, annoyed that Morris was dismissing her concerns.

"Look Keller, you're a doctor. Your job is to heal the sick not broker treaties. You're here to find out why a member of my team died. My job is to handle the continual negotiations with these people. I can't do that if I have to explain everything I do to you. And I very much doubt you'll be able to find out why you couldn't save Adams if you insist on interfering in politics. So how about you do your job and I'll do mine. If you can't handle the situation you can always head back to the city and send someone else." Morris finished leaving Jennifer feeling dumbfounded. Guessing his hostility was in part driven by blaming her for Adams' death she chose not to argue further. Deciding that leaving Morris to cool off was the best option she simply said.

"I'm going down to the river to get samples." If Morris did respond after she had turned away she never heard it.

When she reached the riverside she started collecting samples, despite deep down feeling it was of no use. As dusk began to settle she managed to catch several different species of insect, hoping that maybe one of them held a clue. As the light faded she suddenly she got an uneasy feeling and spun round, convinced she was not alone. When she did not see anything suspicious she shook her head and turned back to her samples. But as her feeling of unease grew she decided to not push her luck and head back to the village. Unfortunately for her, the decision came too late. Just as she stood something hard and heavy crashed down on the back of her head knocking her out cold.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter 6 up in the next couple of days.


	6. Chapter 6

"So who'd win Iron man or Batman?" Rodney asked in between bites of his chocolate cake.

"Who?" Ronon asked.

"Iron man and Batman. Come on you watched both Iron man films last week." Rodney protested.

"Are they not fictional characters?" Teyla asked.

"Yeah."

"So what's the point of the question?" Ronon questioned.

"It's a hypothetical." Rodney tried to explain.

"Were they not both fighting for good?" Teyla asked.

"Yes."

"Then why would they fight each other?" Teyla probed.

"For the lo...it's a hypothetical. But if you like, say Batman steals Pepper Potts and they fought over her who'd win her?"

"Would they not respect Pepper Potts' decision?" Teyla asked.

"Again it's a hypothetical." McKay exclaimed. "Come on Sheppard, please bring some reason to this conversation." The physicist pleaded. When Sheppard did not respond Rodney waved his hand in front of John. "Sheppard, you still with us?"

"Huh?" John asked breaking out of his trance.

"You ok? You're kind of out of it." McKay asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Cos you were really quiet when we went to get Carson."

"No I wasn't."

"Yeah you were." Ronon said.

"And you have been distracted since we returned." Teyla added.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what?" McKay asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter." Sheppard shrugged.

"I think it does." McKay countered. "I mean you are responsible for my safety, if your mind is somewhere else and something happens to me the whole of Atlantis could be in trouble."

"Only could?" Ronon deadpanned.

"So are you going to tell us what you're thinking?" McKay pressed, ignoring the former runner.

"I'm thinking," Sheppard said standing, "we're going to be late for Carson's briefing."

-00-

"Dr Beckett, have you any new insight?" Woolsey asked hopefully.

"I wish I did. If Jennifer missed something, I've missed it too. There is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Apart from the fact that young healthy men are dropping down dead." Ellis said over the video link.

"Aye, apart from that." Carson conceded.

"Have you ever seen something like this before?" Ellis pressed.

"Plenty of things can cause cardiac arrest, but there is no evidence of any of them being responsible." Carson said.

"What about the electrocution theory?" Woolsey asked.

"Again, no evidence on any of the bodies. I'm with Jennifer on this I do not believe that electrocution is the cause."

"Dr McKay have you found anything to contradict that assumption?" Woolsey asked

"From the analysis I've done so far no. All systems are operating normally. Of course I can't rule anything out for another week, but so far it backs up Carson's hunch." McKay replied distractedly as he typed away at his computer.

"So you still have nothing?" Ellis questioned.

"That seems to be the case." Woolsey replied. "What are your plans?"

"We're going to remain in orbit, for now. We are not breaking quarantine until you have found answers." Ellis said, from his tone it was obvious he was not happy with the situation.

"We'll keep you posted." Woolsey said cutting the transmission. With the screen faded to black he allowed himself to relax slightly before asking.

"Anything else?"

"Any news on when Jennifer will be returning?" Carson asked.

"The next check in with Captain Morris is scheduled in eight hours, but she is due to stay on the planet for another seventy-two hours." Woolsey said.

"I'd like to speak to her at the next check in." Carson stated.

"Of course. Anyone else have anything to add?" Woolsey questioned once again looking at Sheppard. Once again he was met with a denial.

-00-

Jennifer woke up on a cold floor in a darkened room. Her head pounded and with no window nearby she had no idea how long she had been out for. Hoping she had been left with her radio she quickly searched her body and found that her radio, IDC transmitter, P90 and nine mil were gone. Unsteadily standing she started to feel her way round her local environment trying to find an exit.

Starting with the walls she traced them round the room, finding that the front wall was actually made of cold metallic bars, whilst the other three were made of cold and damp feeling stone. Moving back to the bars she methodically moved from one bar to the next seeing if there was a large enough gap to fit through, or if there was a loose bar. As her examination came to an end she cursed the directors of all the films she'd watched as a kid where the prison bars just came out with a tug.

She was still groping in the dark when she heard footsteps echoing towards her. Spinning round and backing away from the noise she waited for the approaching figures to come into view. As she waited, what seemed like an eternity, she desperately tried to find something on the wall that she could use as a weapon. As she came up empty handed she chastised herself for not following Ronon's advice about carrying knives. But she had ignored it so instead she stood alone, unarmed and, the medical side of he brain pointed out, probably concussed. Trying to stay calm she told herself she just needed to buy time, Morris would report her disappearance and Ronon would find her, again. Holding on to that thought she watched the light slowly creep into her prison and her captors approached.

As the light filled the small room it gave no more answers to her location. Her cell was in a larger room with at least another, empty cell. The men had approached from a tunnel, but from where she stood she could not see how long it was or where it led.

The men kept approaching, she was sure they walked at a normal pace, but to her it felt like slow motion. She watched them come into view, none of them displaying anything close to a friendly face. As her heart pounded and stomach churned she watched as a key was put in the cell door. Slowly and loudly it creaked opening allowing the men access. Shrinking back into the wall Jennifer watched as the men spread out in the cell.

"Do you know who we are?" The man closest to her asked.

"No." Jennifer replied, unsure if her answer would insult or appease the man.

"I am Blaent one of the council of spiritualists. You have heard of the spiritualists?" He questioned to which Jennifer nodded. "And do your people always interfere with the running of other worlds?" He pressed, closing the distance between him and Jennifer.

"If we have insulted you that was not our intention." Jennifer said nervously. "If there is a problem-"

"There is a problem. You are helping the Protectors, some would say you are inciting a civil war."

"Helping how?" Jennifer asked. "We came to get information. One of our people died after visiting here." Jennifer said earning herself a fierce blow to her face.

"Do not lie to me. We know of your deals with the Protectors."

"What deals?" Jennifer asked, trying to ignore the stinging in her check. "There is no trade. I'm a healer." She protested, earning another blow.

"The trade you have set up. The trade where you arm them."

"We don't trade weapons." Jennifer said moments before she was struck again.

"No? Then do you deny this is yours?" He asked picking up a P90.

"I..." Jennifer started, but could not think of an answer that would not result in another hit. Her lack of answer gaining her another blow.

"I will not sit by while you arm my enemies." Blaent shouted. Then a calm descended on him and he said. "I am not unreasonable. I will let you negotiate a deal with me instead of the protectors. How about ten of these," he said whilst waving the P90, "for five bags of the Doferill."

"Doferill?" Jennifer asked, convinced she was on a different page. "And no, we do not trade weapons." She said defiantly, earning another blow.

"Games will not help you. After your betrayal do not expect as good a deal as you have with the Protectors. This is your final chance."

Jennifer listened to the words and understood the inference but not the context of the deal. What she did know was there would never be a weapons trade.

"Do you agree to the deal?" Blaent asked.

"We don't trade weapons." Jennifer said, her defiance did not carry to her shaking voice though.

"Very well, you brought this on yourself." He said turning and nodding to the other men in the room. Jennifer's mind barely had time to change the fear to panic as the men approached and the onslaught began.

-oo-

The next time Jennifer woke up all she could register was pain. The pain was so great she didn't even feel the fear before she slipped back into the darkness.

-00-

When Jennifer finally managed to stay awake for more than a few minutes she discovered that the fear caused by the pain, the darkness and the solitude was worse than the pain. She lay on the cold floor, unable to move, giving up hope. Hope of escape, hoping of seeing her father ever again and hope of surviving. She wanted to crawl up into a ball and sob, but the pain prevented her moving. Focusing on breathing and not panicing she tried to be optimistic and prayed that it would not get any worse, but that was when the footsteps approached once more.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'll try to get chapter 7 up tomorrow


	7. Chapter 7

"We are receiving Morris's IDC." Chuck announced as the gate flashed into life.

"'Bout time." Sheppard commented walking towards the technician's console.

"Atlantis do you read?" Morris's voice crackled over the speakers.

"This is Sheppard." The Colonel confirmed. "Everything ok there?"

"Negative Sir." Morris replied causing Sheppard's heart to sink. "We're coming through with casualties."

"Med team to the Gateroom." Chuck immediately ordered, knowing the drill all to well.

"Shield is down." Sheppard confirmed to Morris as he jogged down the steps, his heart sinking.

Moments later Morris came through with a body slung over his shoulder, and Baker, who clutched his side, limping along side him. What was missing was Jennifer and Green. Despite needing to know what had happened and why Jennifer was not with them Sheppard held back whilst Baker and the lifeless body of Perkins were placed on gurneys before looking at Morris.

"What happened Morris?"

"There was an ambush. Dr Keller was taken. Perkins was killed trying to protect her and Baker was shot." Morris summarised.

"Where's Keller now?" Sheppard asked.

"She's, there's no sign of her. Due to the extent of Baker's injuries and the fact that we could find no trace of her at all I chose to come back here for back up. Green has remained behind guarding the gate, just in case they try to move her off-world."

"Ronon, Teyla, McKay get kitted up, we leave in fifteen minutes." Sheppard radioed. He then paused and tapped a button on Chuck's console. "Lorne I want your team fully kitted in the briefing room in ten."

"Sir." Morris said. "Can I recommend Smith's team as well. They have past experience with the planet."

"Ok, Chuck radio them. Then patch me straight through to Ellis on the Apollo. I'm going to get kitted up. Morris wait in the briefing room."

-00-

Ten minutes later the packed briefing room waited for Morris to explain what happened. With several of the assembled looking angrily at the Captain.

"Dr Keller was collecting samples by the river." Morris began.

"Alone?" Ronon growled.

"Perkins was watching her from a distance."

"How big a distance?" Sheppard asked.

"Thirty feet." Morris clarified before proceeding. "He radioed requesting back up, then the link was cut. Baker arrived first and found the body of Perkins. Baker reported that Dr Keller was being taken by a group of hostiles. Apparently he tried to stop them. When we found him he was shot and there was no sign of Dr Keller."

"Any ID on the hostiles?" Sheppard asked.

"Baker said they were definitely not local. He mentioned war paint." The Captain answered causing Ronon and Teyla to share a look.

"Who are the locals who may have intel on them?" Sheppard asked, growing concerned.

"I asked my contacts and they had never seen anyone one resembling what Baker described." Morris answered.

"Could they be lying?" Sheppard asked.

"Unlikely Sir, they have nothing to gain from it."

"Teyla, I want to talk to them anyway." Sheppard said before Morris interrupted.

"Sir, they are a very reclusive society and very weary of strangers. I believe they'd be more helpful if Smith talked to them, they know his team well."

"Fine. Smith get whatever information you can. Everyone else, we'll take four Jumpers and start scanning for her. Ronon, Teyla I want you on foot with Morris, see if you can pick up any signs of her. The Apollo will arrive in twenty three hours and perform a full planetary scan looking for her tracker. McKay, I want you to dismantle the gate and see what were the last dialled addresses, just in case she's been taken off-world. The rest of you fan out on the ground and look for any signs of her. Any questions?" When he was met by silence he ordered. "Let's go."

-00-

The teams searched the planet for hours, hoping to find a sign, any sign of Jennifer. They searched all through the darkness and everyone was weary. But no one suggested giving up despite the tiredness. When all hope began to fade the Apollo finally arrived.

"Colonel Sheppard this is Ellis." The Colonel radioed reaching orbit.

"Colonel." Sheppard responded.

"Any luck."

"Negative Sir." There is no sign of her.

"We are performing a scan as soon as I have the results I'll let you know. But Colonel if I do find anything I can't risk transport. I won't endanger the people under my care."

"Understood." Sheppard said, clenching his jaw, desperate to have an infirmary on standby. "Just give me the coordinates if you find anything." Sheppard responded as he started another sweep in the Jumper. As he waited for Ellis to get back to him his mind jumped to the memory of holding Jennifer in his arms, comforting her on the balcony and him walking away.

"Sheppard, this is Ellis. We have something. I'm sending the coordinates down to you now." The Colonel said breaking John from his thoughts.

"Thank you Sir." Sheppard replied, immediately altering course. As he neared the location Ellis gave him he scanned for lifesigns, growing despondent when he found none. When the Jumper was on top of the signal and he could still detect no lifesigns he contacted the Apollo again.

"This is Sheppard. Are you sure about these coordinates."

"Affirmative." Ellis said after a pause. "Those coordinates are centred on Dr Keller's tracker."

"Understood." Sheppard said getting a sinking feeling. Hitting another button on the Jumper's console he opened up a link with the others.

"I'm about to set the Jumper down and head in on foot."

"I'm half a mile away." Morris responded. "I'll meet you there."

"Roger that." Sheppard responded surprised that Morris had covered so much ground. Setting the Jumper down he quickly grabbed a portable scanner and hurried out of the Jumper. When he reached the coordinates Morris was already there frantically searching.

"Morris?" Sheppard asked.

"I can't see her." He replied, slightly breathlessly.

"According to this she should be right there." Sheppard said looking at the scanner, then at the ground twenty feet away, which was obscured by thick undergrowth. Moving towards the foliage with Morris, they began to move the undergrowth to one side, still revealing no signs of Jennifer.

"Sir. There are animal droppings, large ones." Morris said.

"Keep alert. The last thing we need is to be mauled." Sheppard said raising his P90. Suddenly Ellis said, over the radio.

"Sheppard, the tracker is moving."

"Where?"

"Right in front of you."

"Sir the bushes are moving." Morris said training his P90 on the bush.

"Doc?" Sheppard called causing the movement to stop. Sheppard couldn't be sure exactly what happened next, he just heard Morris fire shortly before something hit the ground hard.

Not stopping to ask questions Sheppard hurried to the now still bushes, terrified it was Jennifer who'd just gone down.

"Doc." He called breaking through the bushes revealing a large dead creature.

"Sheppard, what's your status?" Ellis asked. "According to our scans you're on top of her."

"Negative Sir." Sheppard said carefully stepping over the creature.

"Sheppard, you're moving away from her." Ellis reported.

"There's nothing here." Sheppard radioed back as Morris called him. Turning to face the Captain he saw Morris pointing to the creature. Not waiting for Sheppard to say anything Morris started dragging the creature.

"Sheppard. From up here is looks like Keller is moving with Morris." Ellis commented. Sheppard looked over to Morris and the creature and realisation dawned.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Chapter 8 up tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheppard stood in the observation room watching Carson work, trying to fight down the rising bile.

"Colonel." Woolsey greeted. In response Sheppard nodded, but kept watching Woolsey.

"I don't want to sound insensitive but the search has been going for twenty-six hours now. In light of your discovery, should you not recall the search teams?"

"No one wants to give up the search. If there is the smallest possibility that she or her body is out there we need to find her." Sheppard said.

"Understood." Woolsey said, trying not to look at the dissection Carson was performing. "Would you like me to rotate the teams?"

"They won't leave the search." Sheppard said.

Woolsey looked at Sheppard who still stared down at Carson, the torment obvious in his eyes. Richard desperately tried to think of something to say, but came up empty handed. Finally deciding on some words he opened his mouth only for Sheppard to say.

"He's done."

Woolsey followed John's gaze and realised that Carson was no long visible. Moments later the former Atlantis CMO entered the observation room.

"Carson?" Sheppard asked immediately.

"I'm sorry lad. It was definitely her tracker was in its intestine." Carson replied sadly.

"The rest of her?" Woolsey asked, unable to think of a better way of phrasing it.

"It had a full stomach. But what the meal was I can't be sure. I've started to run tests which may be able to match her DNA. But what affect its digestive enzymes will have I can't be sure so we may get a false negative."

"But it was too small to..." Sheppard started, but he couldn't finish the statement.

"Normally animals hunt in packs. Not being a zoologist I can't be sure, but my guess would be there were several of them."

"In your opinion do you think there is any chance she's alive?" Woolsey asked.

"No one in this galaxy knows about the tracker so no one would know to remove it." Carson said. "So the fact the animal had consumed the tracker seems to point towards the animal at least consuming her arm."

"If she'd just lost the arm, could she survive?" Sheppard asked, desperation in his voice.

"Without medical treatment it is highly unlikely."

"But there's a chance?"

"John, the fact that the tracker was in the intestine suggests that it was consumed several hours ago. Left untreated the blood loss would be fatal. Even if she managed to stem the blood loss, the bacteria transferred from the creatures jaw would cause an infection that on top of the shock and the blood loss would be fatal."

Not speaking Sheppard walked past Carson towards the door.

"Colonel where are you going?" Woolsey asked.

"To find the bastards that did this."

"No." Woolsey said, with more authority in his tone than Carson could remember the expedition leader using before.

"What do you mean no?" Sheppard asked spinning round, glaring at the bureaucrat.

"I mean no. You are too emotionally involved. You are not to go back to the planet."

"I'm not letting them get away with this." Sheppard said darkly.

"No one is asking you to. Let Smith handle the investigation. He can find out who was responsible. The gate is still being guarded so nobody is going anywhere. Smith knows the planet and the people. I'm sure he can find the answers."

"It's my job-" Sheppard started.

"No it's not." Woolsey said, still resolute.

Sheppard looked at Woolsey before turning back to the door and leaving, hitting the wall next to the door with such force that both Woolsey and Carson flinched. Moments later the Colonel was nowhere to be seen.

-00-

"John." Teyla called walking onto the balcony he was on.

"Hey, when did you get back?" John answered, glancing round at the Athosian.

"Ten minutes ago. We held out until the light failed. There was no sign of her or her remains. The gate is being guarded and Smith's team will return tomorrow, but I do not believe they'll find anything."

"You should get some rest." Sheppard said looking out over the ocean.

"As should you." Teyla replied.

"I came back to the city hours ago." Sheppard dismissed her concern.

"And during that time you have had no rest." Teyla guessed. Sheppard just silently stared into the distance.

Seeing her friend in pain Teyla placed a hand on his forearm she was about to speak when John suddenly said.

"When you sign up to the military you know the risks. You know the chances of survival are not great, but you accept it as part of the job. Soldiers die, it's a fact of life. But Grodin, Heightmeyer, Carson, Elizabeth, Jennifer, they weren't military."

"No they weren't but they all knew the risks and they all chose to be here." Teyla argued.

"It was my job to protect them but they all died on my watch." John said.

"None of them would have held you responsible." Teyla said. "You are not to blame." John opened his mouth as if to reply before seemingly changing his mind. Eventually he said.

"I was standing here, teasing her about avoiding four legged creatures just a few days ago."

"Do not blame yourself for what happened." Teyla reiterated.

"I'm responsible for everyone's safety." John replied. "She was tired and overworked and in no condition to be out on a mission. I should have blocked her going or at least made sure Ronon was with her."

"Jennifer knew the risks." Teyla pointed out. "And she wanted to go out and find the answers."

"That's not exactly comforting." John threw back.

"I know. But please don't be consumed by guilt." Teyla pleaded. John silently returned to staring out at the ocean.

-oo-

Several days later Sheppard walked up the stairs in the control room to see Woolsey. As lost and drained as he felt he still noticed the lack of atmosphere in the room. Nodding at Chuck he walked to Woolsey's office and knocked on the door.

"Colonel." The bureaucrat greeted.

"Woolsey." Sheppard returned entering the office and shutting the door.

"Take a seat Colonel." Woolsey said, before waiting for John to sit. He then waited a bit more before asking. "How are you holding up?"

"Well I'm still alive." Sheppard replied.

"Indeed. Have you managed any sleep since...we found the tracker?"

"Honestly? No not really. The odd hour here and there."

"Perhaps you should ask Carson for something to help." Woolsey suggested. "You are looking worse for wear." He added before pausing. He then looked at Sheppard and said. "I know this is difficult but it has been a few days and General Landry would like to know when the letter for Dr Keller's father will be ready."

"It just seems wrong when there's no body." Sheppard said.

"If you'd like me to write-" Woolsey started to offer.

"No, I'll do it. But I'd like to deliver it in person."

"Which you can't do until we've absolutely ruled out any contagion." Woolsey pointed out, although he was certain he didn't have to.

"The second we can, the letter will be ready." Sheppard said. Woolsey looked at Sheppard and eventually said.

"Very well, I'll see what I can do. It won't be easy."

"Thank you. Any news from Smith?"

"Nothing concrete. At his last checkin he reported that all evidence was pointing towards the Bola Kai, but they have still not located them."

"McKay having any luck with gate addresses?" John asked, causing a rueful smile to cross Woolsey's face.

"He points out that his job would be easier if people stopped using the gate. He has come up with a technique of storing the information on a portable device. Once he has transferred it he'll bring it back here for analysis."

"Good." Sheppard said standing.

"Before you go I need an escort for a mission to 985."

"What's happened?" Sheppard asked immediately concerned.

"Celise has shown sign of a fever that won't subside. They have requested Dr Kel-, well a doctor to see her." Woolsey replied.

"I'll go." Sheppard volunteered. "Celise's lost so many people in her life she deserves to hear about the doc from someone she knows."

"I won't stop you Colonel, but you look exhausted. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Cole is scheduled to depart at nine tomorrow."

"I'll be here."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Chapter 9 up tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

When Sheppard walked into the gateroom he was surprised to see Carson and Teyla waiting there.

"Did I miss something?" Sheppard asked, also noticing that Cole was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm taking Dr Cole's place on the mission." Carson answered.

"Why?"

"Rodney explained how fond Jennifer was of Celise and I thought it was right that I took care of her." Carson smiled sadly.

"And you?" Sheppard asked Teyla.

"I thought you'd appreciate some company." Teyla said causing Sheppard to silently nod his thanks.

"Anyone else coming?"

"Not that I know of." Carson answered.

"Ok let's go."

As they stepped through the gate Sheppard and Teyla immediately tensed, just in case hostiles were waiting on the other side. Even when they saw that the forested area was empty they remained alert. Oblivious to any potential danger Carson walked away from the gate down a path.

"Doc." Sheppard called after him. "That way." He added pointing along a different path.

"I knew that." Carson said turning round walking back past Sheppard and Teyla, who followed him down the path. Sheppard remaining noticeably tense.

"Something wrong?" Teyla asked.

"Just surprised there's not a welcoming party, seeing how they asked for help."

"They did not know when we were coming." Teyla pointed out, although she too was staying alert.

"Also I have a weird feeling like someone is watching us." Sheppard said before pausing then adding. "Maybe it's just me going crazy."

Suddenly Teyla came to a stop and raised her P90. Sheppard could not see what what had caught her eye but knew better than to question her skills and raised his P90, whilst placing a hand on Carson's shoulder, bringing the doctor to a stop.

After a few moments scanning and finding nothing they started to relax and began to lower their P90s. That was when Sheppard felt the pressure on his back moments before crumpling to the ground. Teyla spun round looking for the source only to also be hit in the back, following Sheppard falling to the ground. Carson looked at his stunned friends and shut his eyes waiting for the inevitable blast to hit him. When it did not come he cracked open his eyes and saw a muscular man standing in front of him.

"Do you want to join your friends?" The stranger asked.

"Not really, no." Carson replied.

"Give me your gun." The man ordered pointing towards Carson's hip. Obediently the doctor handed over the weapon. "And the bag." The stranger added.

"There is no need for this." Carson said. "We're here to help a little girl. I'm a doctor."

"What are your names?" The man asked ignoring Carson's words.

"I'm Dr Beckett, that is Colonel Sheppard and Teyla."

"Sheppard?" The man questioned.

"Aye." Carson answered, wondering if he should not have told the stranger Sheppard's identity.

"Help me move them."

"Move them? Where?" The doctor asked as the man removed Teyla's weapons before repeating the move on Sheppard.

"The village." The man replied succinctly as he ripped Sheppard's dog tags from the Colonel's neck.

"Ok." Carson responded, surprised by the destination. "Umm move them how?" The man looked at Carson and gave him a suspicious glance before bending down and throwing Sheppard over his shoulder and picked Carson's bag up. Carson looked at Sheppard and the stranger then down to Teyla.

"You see I've not had my spinach." Carson said hesitantly, the stranger however, was already heading down the path. Looking down at Teyla again Carson bent down and struggled to repeat the move the stranger had performed on Sheppard. With Teyla slung over his shoulders he slowly stood up straight and gave himself a moment to adjust to the extra weight. He then unsteadily moved after the stranger muttering. "This is going to be a long day."

By the time they reached the village Carson was ready to collapse. His back ached and his legs felt like jelly. Relieved the man was putting his bag and Sheppard back on the floor he said breathlessly, as he lowered Teyla to the ground.

"Seeing we were coming here anyway, there was no need to shoot them."

"Sit." The man ordered, once again ignoring Carson.

"Right. Sitting." Carson said noticing they were attracting a crowd.

The stranger tied the hands of the three prisoners before he beckoned another man over and handed him Carson's nine mil before disappearing into one of the buildings.

"Hello." Carson called to the onlookers. "I came to see Celise, she's ill. So perhaps you could take me to her." He tried. The only response he invoked was suspicious glances and whispering. "It's just that if she's ill time could be important." He added hopefully. Again no one responded. Giving up with help from the locals he moved over to Sheppard and tried to wake the Colonel up.

-00-

Coming to Sheppard shook the fog from his head and noticed a blurry Carson above him. Blinking to focus his vision he asked.

"Teyla?" He said when she too started to move.

"She's over there. She's just coming round." Carson assured him. Not taking the doctor's word for it he started to move towards her, noticing the people looking at them suspiciously.

"John? What happened?" Teyla asked, waking up.

"Not sure. We're in a village though. With some not so helpful locals." Sheppard summarised as he tried to free his hands. Teyla did not have a chance to respond before the muscular stranger reappeared.

"Who are you?" Sheppard asked.

"It's not important."

"Why have you brought us here?" The Colonel tried.

"I needed a healer?"

"For Celise?" Beckett asked.

"No."

"Shouldn't Carson be with her treating her?" Sheppard questioned.

"Celise is fine."

"You used her as bait?" Sheppard asked angrily.

"It was the safest way to ensure you came."

"You could have asked." Sheppard retorted, his mood not improving.

"Wouldn't have been safe. You may not have come." The man said.

"Why do you want us here?" Teyla asked.

"I told you, I need a healer."

"To heal someone you've hurt?" Sheppard questioned.

"I have hurt no one. Nor do I plan on hurting you."

"Yet you tie us up and stun us."

"I needed to talk to you."

"Yet you tie us up and stun us." Sheppard repeated.

"I was not sure you could be trusted."

"Yet you're the one who tied us up and stunned us."

"It was the best way."

"Well trust works both way and the whole stunning and tying up thing does not put you in a trustworthy category." Sheppard pointed out irritably.

"Your men have also not shown trustworthy behaviour. I needed to make sure you're different."

"What men?" Teyla asked noticing John's frustration.

"They tried to kill Dr Keller."

"My men would not harm Dr Keller." Sheppard said resolutely, albeit surprised the stranger was mentioning Jennifer. In response the stranger shrugged and pulled a knife.

"What happened to the no harm rule?" Sheppard questioned.

"I'm going to cut your bonds." The stranger said. "Unless you wish to remain tied."

"So now you trust us?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

"Now I know you are who Dr Beckett said you were."

"Is this making any sense to you?" Sheppard asked Teyla as the stranger cut his bonds. "Now I know my mind can take a while to get up to speed after I have been stunned, but I feel like I'm missing something."

"This way." The stranger said standing, ignoring Sheppard.

"Where?"

"You'll see." The stranger said opening a door to a small home. As the group from Atlantis entered the building nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Chapter 10 up tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

"Jennifer?" John asked in complete disbelief before engulfing her in a hug, surprising Teyla, Carson and the stranger. As John continued to silently hold her she relaxed in his arms and sunk her head into his chest. Eventually though John's mind caught up with events and pulled away saying.

"We thought you were dead, we found your tr-" Suddenly he became alert and looked at Jennifer's arm, which was bound in a sling. "Your arm..." He started, before noticing it was all there in the sling. "Your tracker?"

"I removed it." Jennifer said quietly.

"Why?" John said as his eyes began to look at Jennifer and noticed her bruised, swollen, pale face. "What happened? How'd you get here?"

Jennifer opened her mouth as if to speak, but the words never came. Hating seeing her look so lost and frightened Sheppard wrapped his arms round her again.

"It's ok. You're safe now." He whispered.

Loudly clearing his throat to get John's attention Carson said. "I hate to break up this reunion, but I need to look at her, she clearly needs rest and she should not be standing. We should get her back home."

"No." The stranger growled.

"We're prisoners?" Teyla asked.

"No. You are free to go." The man said.

"But Jennifer's not?" Sheppard asked angrily, increasing his grip on the doctor.

"It's not safe." The stranger said.

"What do you mean not safe? Of course it's safe." Sheppard retorted.

"There's something I need to tell you." Jennifer said quietly.

"Which you can do sitting down." Carson interrupted. Taking the hint John helped Jennifer back towards the bed. When she sat down so her legs hung over the side John crouched down in front of her. Taking her hand he saw she was holding his dog tags. He was going to ask why before he changed his mind and asked instead.

"Who did this to you?"

"John." Carson said. "I know you want answers, but I don't think she's up for this. She needs rest, she's barely able to sit up. We need to get her back."

"I'm ok Carson." Jennifer answered. "You need to know this." She added resolutely. Then looking at John she said. "It's complicated."

"Just take your time." He said gently.

"I was taken by the Spiritualists."

"The what?" John immediately interrupted.

"They're one of the political groups on the planet." Jennifer said shutting her eyes.

"Wait, I thought the Bola Kai took you." Sheppard said.

"Bola Kai? No. They were locals." Jennifer replied.

"Locals who wore face paint?" Sheppard probed.

"No." Jennifer replied, surprised by John's question.

"Why would these Spiritualists want to take you?" John asked.

"They thought we had a deal with the Protectors and wanted in on it."

"Deal?" Sheppard asked, assuming the Protectors were another political group.

"P90s for Doferill. Before you ask I don't know what Doferill is. They were convinced that we had a similar deal with the Protectors." She paused shutting her eyes again. "They did not take my refusal so well."

"How'd you escape?" John asked squeezing her hand.

"I think the Protectors freed me, they said to regain Morris's trust."

"Wait a second how does Morris fit into this?" Sheppard asked thoroughly confused, wondering if Jennifer was suffering from a concussion.

"I was in the prison and heard footsteps. I thought they were coming for me again. But when the door opened I was taken from the cell. The next part is blurry, I guess I passed out. I woke up and was being carried somewhere. I don't know who was moving me. I blacked out again on route. Then when I woke up next Morris was there. He was angry and shouting about someone knowing too much and operations being shut down. He wanted to know why they had freed me. The other man said to regain his trust. When Morris realised I was awake he..." Jennifer explained until recalling events began to become too much for her.

"He was going kill her." The stranger said for her. "One of the locals then tackled him off Dr Keller thinking he was setting them up. I used the distraction to help her escape."

"Why would Morris want to kill you?" Sheppard asked trying to accept what he was being told. The thin red mark across Jennifer's neck seemingly proving the stranger's story.

"He said it was just business." Jennifer said, her voice bitter.

"Where was Green when this happened?" Sheppard questioned, wanting to know if he was involved as well.

"All of his team were there." Jennifer replied.

"All?" Sheppard asked in disbelief. "Even Perkins?"

"Yeah." Jennifer replied.

"Not that anyone's paying me much attention, but I need to get Jennifer back to the infirmary." Carson said. At which point both the stranger and Sheppard said.

"No."

"What's changed your mind? You can put Morris in the brig." Carson said growing increasingly concerned by Jennifer's paleness.

"I have a nasty feeling this goes deeper than Morris. I need sometime to look into something, until then I think Jennifer would be safer here."

"I need to get her under a scanner. The blows she received could have caused severe damage and I'm worried about her arm and the possibility of infection." Carson argued causing the Colonel to stand and walk over to him.

"Carson, something is telling me if we take her back now she'll be in a lot of danger. I don't want to risk it." John said whispering. "Can't you treat her here?"

"Carson, I'm ok." Jennifer said. "Everything happened several days ago. Anything serious would have shown up by now. I just need rest."

"I'll take a look at her. If I think I can safely treat her here then ok. But the second something changes I'll bring her straight through the Gate." Carson conceded. "But to do that I need everyone out of here."

John immediately moved back to Jennifer and crouched down in front of her again.

"I can stay if you want." He offered.

"I'll be ok." Jennifer replied.

"Ok, well I'll be right outside then." John said, squeezing Jennifer's hand again, before standing.

When the stranger made no effort to move Jennifer looked at him and said.

"I'll be fine." Her words causing the stranger to reluctantly leave, making sure John and Teyla left the building first.

-00-

"Why did you help Dr Keller?" Teyla asked when they were outside, suspicious of the stranger.

"Because I owe her my life." The stranger answered.

"You do? Why?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"She helped free me."

"When you say freed," Sheppard interrupted, "do you mean breaking into a jail and breaking you out or do you mean curing you of some strange illness? I really can't picture the first one."

"Freed me from the Wraith. She disabled my tracker."

"You're Kiryk?" Sheppard half said, half asked.

"You know me?"

"Kidnapping my CMO tends to get you known."

"I meant no harm to her. I needed her help."

"I know, Celise didn't stop talking about you." Sheppard replied. "But if you ever pull a stunt like that again I will kill you personally." He threatened. As soon as Kiryk acknowledged his statement John relaxed and said, "I'm still confused. How did you know Jennifer was in trouble?"

"Luck." Kiryk said.

"Luck?"

"After I escaped the Wraith I was injured. I was recovering on the planet where Dr Keller was attacked. I caught sight of her when she visited the healer. I tried to find her in the village, when she did not return I went out to find her. By the time I had located her your man was about to kill her."

"How exactly did you free her?" Teyla asked, still suspicious. In response Kiryk lifted his arm, revealing his transporter device.

"I thought that was broken."

"It works, some of the time. It was enough to cover some ground. After that we headed to the gate. Stopping so she could remove the tracker."

"And I suppose it was your idea to feed her tracker to an animal?" Sheppard asked.

"I did not want your people following us. I thought it act as a decoy."

"It did." Sheppard said. "Why didn't you try to make contact with us before? It's been days."

"I thought all of you could have been involved. I brought her here, hoping the local people would care for her, if not I could use the cave I hid Celise in for shelter. After we arrived she collapsed and remained unconscious for several she finally woke and told us what happened she was insistent that we made contact. I did not want to contact any of you, even after she told us what happened, but she was determined. She trusts you completely." Kiryk explained looking straight at John.

"I guess I should thank you." John said begrudgingly. Kiryk just shrugged and walked away.

"Going somewhere?" John asked.

"To get your weapons." Kiryk said without looking back.

"Good." Sheppard replied. Turning round he saw Teyla observing him.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you not mention anything?" Teyla returned.

"Anything about what?" Sheppard asked.

"You and Jennifer."

"Me and Jennifer what?" He asked confused as Carson emerged from the hut like structure.

"How is she?"

"As far as I can tell, and remember I don't have the right equipment to do a full diagnosis, her wounds are not life-threatening. Her arm shows a possible minor infection so I've started her on antibiotics. She is badly bruised on her face and ribs, without scans I can't say if there are breaks."

"But she is ok to stay here?" Sheppard asked.

"I'd really prefer to take her back," Carson started, but when he saw the look on Sheppard's face he said, "but for now she can stay, although you need to bring me back extra supplies."

"Not a problem, just give me a list."

"Already written." Carson said handing Sheppard a piece of paper.

"Ok then, well I'll just say goodbye." The Colonel said heading back into the building. When he entered he saw Jennifer lying on the small bed sound asleep. Not wanting to disturb her he turned to leave. Then he turned back and looked at the sleeping doctor, who looked so defenceless. Moving over to her he whispered.

"Take care. I'll be back soon."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday - sorry for the delay, but I'm loosing my web connection for a few days.


	11. Chapter 11

"Colonel. You seem a few team members short." Woolsey pointed out as Sheppard came through the gate, the worry evident on the bureaucrat's face.

"Celise's condition was different to what Carson expected. He needs extra supplies so he sent me back with a shopping list. I left Teyla to watch him." Sheppard carefully answered.

"How bad is she?" Woolsey asked.

"Let me drop this list off in the infirmary then I'll give you a full briefing. Could you get Rodney, Ronon and Lorne up to the briefing as well? They were pretty close to her and will want to hear this."

"Of course." Woolsey replied, wondering just how bad the news was. Having called the men to his office he sat and waited, silently worrying. The silence was eventually broken by McKay walking in.

"What's the emergency?"

"Colonel Sheppard would like to speak to us." Woolsey answered.

"He's not here." McKay pointed out as Ronon walked in, closely followed by Lorne.

"He's in the infirmary."

"What happened?" Rodney asked. "Is he sick? Is Carson ok? Celise?"

"Celise is back on the planet. The Colonel needed to get some supplies from the infirmary." Woolsey said. "He'll be back shortly, so please take a seat."

"How bad?" Ronon asked sitting.

"I don't know. He said he'd explain when he returned from the infirmary." Woolsey replied, trying not to sound pessimistic. Despite his best efforts a silent gloom spread round the room and the occupants waited in sombre silence until John returned. Shutting the door Sheppard took a seat opposite Woolsey.

"I need you all to listen carefully to what I'm going to say." The Lieutenant Colonel began. "And Ronon whatever I say I need you to stay in this room and stay restrained."

"Is that a pig I see flying past the window?" Rodney asked sarcastically.

"Please go on Colonel." Woolsey prompted.

"There was nothing wrong with Celise."

"There wasn't? Well that's good." Woolsey said, not sure where Sheppard was going. "But if that's the case where's Dr Beckett and Teyla. And what was the list for?"

"The story about Celise was meant to get us to go the planet, with a doctor, so we could treat another patient."

"Why not just ask?" Woolsey questioned.

"They wanted to make sure I or Ronon were part of the mission."

"They did? Why?" Rodney asked suspiciously, also wondering why he was not on that list.

"We were trusted and they were worried the patient might be in danger if other people from Atlantis went."

"Who is the patient?" Woolsey asked, wondering if Todd was about to complicate his life again.

"Jennifer." John said.

"Jennifer?" Woolsey questioned dumbly.

"Jennifer Keller." Sheppard expanded.

"As in our Jennifer Keller?" Woolsey asked in disbelief as the others sat in stunned silence.

"Yes."

"She's alive?" Lorne asked.

"Yes."

"How? Why haven't you brought her back? She'll need surgery on her arm." Rodney said as his mind recovered.

"Carson is happy for her to remain where she is. There is no need for surgery."

"Colonel we found her arm inside a wild animal." Woolsey pointed out.

"No we found her tracker. She removed it from her arm, before the animal got it."

"Why would she do that?" Rodney interrupted.

"So she couldn't be found by Morris."

"Morris? I think I've missed something." Woolsey said.

"You and me both." John said before recounting the story Jennifer had told.

-00-

"Perkins was alive?" Woolsey asked after John finished. "But then how did he die?"

"Don't know, for that we'd need to talk to Morris." Sheppard said, the weariness evident on his voice.

"Without meaning to put a dampener on this are you sure it is Dr Keller and not a replicator, or some other Pegasus phenomenon?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm sure." Sheppard replied. Woolsey looked at him clearly not convinced.

"You think Morris is really dealing weapons?" Lorne asked moving the conversation on.

"It explains the missing inventory."

"But what is he trading for and wouldn't that mean this runs much deeper than Morris?" Woolsey questioned. "I mean he can't be responsible for every missing weapon."

"That's my concern, several people could be involved in this and we don't know what their end game is. That is why I've left her on the planet. Whatever this is that she's stumbled on, if the wrong people find out she's alive and think she knows something they might come after her."

"So what do you plan on doing?" Woolsey probed.

"The obvious answer is to talk to Morris. Personally I'd like nothing better than to spend some time with him in a sealed room."

"Colonel, ignoring my obvious objection to your suggestion, all of Morris's team are telling the same story. At the moment it is their word against Dr Keller's."

"You think she's lying?" Rodney asked.

"No." Woolsey said. "But at the end of the day this will go back to the SGC and to people who don't know Dr Keller. They will require evidence." Rodney opened his mouth to argue but Sheppard spoke first, his jaw clenched.

"He's right. Besides if this does run as deep as we think it does any accident involving Morris will spook them. For now, while Jennifer is safe off-world, I suggest we do a bit of digging and not alert Morris we are onto him. The way I see it anyone involved must have lost a weapon so I'll start by going through the records, that will at least give us a starting point as to how deep this goes."

"Not wanting to pick a hole in your plan, but all of you would be on that list." Woolsey pointed out.

"I know. But it'll give us a starting point."

"Then what?" Woolsey prompted.

"Then, we need to find out exactly what they were dealing the weapons for and how many planets they have armed."

"How?" Woolsey pressed.

"I'm still working on the finer details." Sheppard conceded.

"I'll get the information." Ronon said, his dark eye swirling with anger.

"Ronon, I appreciate your," Woolsey said before pausing to think of a word, "enthusiasm, but I will not condone torture." Noticing the glares being thrown his way he added. "Not while there is another way to get the information. For now no one is to touch Morris."

"So what is the immediate plan?" Lorne asked, not overly taken with Woolsey's diplomatic approach.

"Morris's team are confined to quarters whilst the investigation into the mission is carried out. That should keep him out of trouble without raising suspicions. I'll start searching the records, Rodney, Lorne I'll need your help. I want to send Ronon through as extra protection for Jennifer." Sheppard said.

"Are we sure Jennifer's safe with Kiryk? I mean he did kidnap her on their last meeting." Lorne asked, wanting to go to the planet.

"He saved her life this time and has been very protective of her. Teyla's there as well keeping an eye on things, not to mention Carson." Sheppard said.

"Colonel, while I appreciate your concern for Dr Keller I can't afford to loose Beckett. Whilst you were gone there was another fatality. I have to put the welfare of the whole city first."

"I know." John said, not sure what a good compromise was. "Who was it?"

"Wright." Lorne answered.

"You'd pulled him from missions recently hadn't you?" Sheppard asked Lorne, trying to recall details.

"Yeah, he needed an attitude adjustment." Lorne explained.

"Attitude adjustment?" Woolsey asked.

"Problem with authority, aggressive, reckless." Lorne listed

"Did the others who died display similar traits?" Woolsey asked.

"You think it's a sign they were ill?" Rodney asked. "We should get Carson, I mean I have been a little short-tempered recently."

"Rodney." Sheppard said wearily. "You are always short-tempered." Turning to look at Woolsey he commented. "I'm not sure there's anything in it, but it's worth mentioning to Carson when he returns. Ronon go through with the supplies and tell Carson to return in the morning."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

"How are you feeling this morning?" Carson asked as he started to examine Jennifer's arm.

"Better."

"That's good." He smiled, prodding the area near to the wound. "But how about starting the conversation again and this time you give me an honest answer?"

"Really Carson, I'm ok." Jennifer said, the bruising and swelling on her face rather detracting from her words.

"Hmm." Carson responded. "So any dizziness, blurred vision, nausea?"

"No. Any news from Atlantis?" Jennifer replied, more interested in Atlantis rather than her medical.

"Aye. Mr Woolsey wants me back there." Carson said. "There's been another death."

"Did you have a chance to review the others?" Jennifer asked, the guilt welling in her eyes.

"Aye, I did."

"And?"

"All I've achieved is confirming your findings." Carson said.

"Carson, when you go back could you send me a laptop with the results on?"

"Absolutely not. You are in no condition to work. You need rest."

"Carson please." Jennifer pleaded. "People are dying, just let me help."

"Jennifer, you should be in the infirmary as a patient. The only reason I agreed for you to stay here is because John's convinced it will be safer for you, but that does not mean I'm happy. And it definitely does not mean I'm going to let you do work. You need rest."

"Carson, I'm ok."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look bloody terrible." Carson replied.

"I'm ok to work." Jennifer said, unable to respond to Carson's observation.

"I think not." Carson replied.

"Carson please, I need something to make me not think about what happened." Jennifer tried. "If I can find the cause of the deaths maybe I can..." She faded off unable to think of a way to end the argument. Sitting down next to her Carson said.

"I know this is hard, but burying yourself in work is not going to make you better. But if I find anything I promise I'll let you know."

-00-

"Colonel." Woolsey greeted as he stepped into the small office that was packed with files, computers, McKay, Lorne and Sheppard. Shutting the door he asked. "Have you found anything?"

"Possibly." Sheppard said without looking up from the screen. "Everyone who has died had lost a weapon in the last three months."

"So there is a symptom, carelessness, showing in advance?" Woolsey asked.

"If it is a symptom any sign of a cause is going to date back much further than the docs have been looking at." Sheppard said. "Also although not a medical expert I'm not sure carelessness counts as medical condition."

"Mental deterioration." Rodney said, not looking up.

"Rather selective mental deterioration." Sheppard pointed out.

"As soon as Dr Beckett gets back I'll suggest he widens the search." Woolsey said, desperate to get to the cause.

"Unless it is a cause not a symptom." Lorne said.

"How do you mean?" Woolsey asked confused.

"Say Morris is involved in a arms deal, then anyone who has obtained weapons for him is a potential witness. Maybe the deaths are simply housekeeping." The Major suggested.

"You think Morris is clever enough to commit a perfect murder? I mean Jennifer and Carson would have seen signs in the autopsy." McKay argued. "Besides he's military."

"So?" Lorne asked.

"So a perfect murder would require intelligence, the type you'd find in the science community not with a monkey with a gun."

"A monkey with gun?" Lorne questioned irritably.

"McKay, some of the military staff are just as intelligent as the science staff." Sheppard said trying to maintain the peace.

"Just because you are Mensa does not mean that is typical." McKay argued.

"Perhaps we could maintain some focus." Woolsey asked, wondering how Sheppard and McKay had ever managed to combine effectively enough to save Atlantis on multiple occasions. "Do we have anything concrete?"

"I don't know." Sheppard said leaning back. "Something's not adding up. There's no sign anything caused their deaths but at the same time they have all lost weapons recently. I don't like coincidences."

"So we're back at square one?" Woolsey questioned.

"For now." Sheppard said. "Smith checked in yet?"

"He's not due for an hour." Woolsey said moments before Chuck's voice sounded in the room.

"Medical emergency in the Gateroom."

Not saying anything the men all hurried to the Gateroom.

-00-

"Smith what happened?" Sheppard asked as he saw Fletcher being wheeled out of the Gateroom on a gurney.

"Fletcher was attacked while guarding the gate. They escaped the planet."

"They?" Sheppard asked.

"Bola Kai." Smith replied.

"You sure?"

"They fit Fletcher's description and he was hit with an arrow." Smith said. "Sir, Fletcher got a gate address."

"Let's take this to the briefing room. Lorne go with Fletcher." Sheppard suggested. Silently nodding Smith led Woolsey, Rodney and Sheppard up the stairs. When everyone was seated Sheppard ordered.

"Tell us what happened."

"I left Fletcher to guard the gate in order to stop the guilty party escaping. About thirty minutes ago he radioed to say he was under attack and been hit. We found him hiding in some undergrowth. Before he passed out he said they wore face paint and then passed us a gate address."

"Why do you think Bola Kai?" Sheppard asked.

"It fits with everything else we found." Smith said.

"Everything as in regarding Dr Keller?" Woolsey questioned.

"Yes Sir."

"Don't keep us in suspense. What have you found?" Sheppard asked leaning forward.

"Well Sir, all evidence is pointing to the Bola Kai. Some of the villagers saw ten men with painted faces come through the gate an hour before Dr Keller was taken. We also found several arrows and spears stuck in trees about a mile from where the animal was found."

"Have you found any of the Bola Kai?"

"Negative Sir."

"So isn't a bit early to jump to conclusions?" Sheppard probed.

"No Sir. We have witnesses and the spears and arrows, not to mention Fletcher." Smith replied.

"You are sure the locals were not involved?"

"Absolutely." Smith said.

"Tell me about Perkins and Baker." Sheppard said leaning back, carefully looking at his subordinate.

"Well Sir, as Morris said, Perkins was killed by the Bola Kai, then Baker was shot."

"You know much about the Bola Kai?"

"I read the reports." Smith said, seemingly relaxing slightly.

"Apparently not very well." Sheppard returned. "You see they don't use guns."

"Yes Sir. We believe they took and used Perkins' gun. It is still missing." Smith said smoothly.

"You saying we've armed the Bola Kai?"

"Yes Sir."

"Ok. Please write this up and have it ready tomorrow." Sheppard ordered, dismissing the Captain.

"What about the Bola Kai?" Smith asked. "Should we not send a team through to that address?"

"I appreciate your enthusiasm." Sheppard replied. "And I'll be sending a team, but you need some rest."

"Yes Sir." Smith replied before reluctantly leaving. As soon as the door was shut Woolsey looked at John and asked.

"Well?"

"Someone is taking a lot of effort to move suspicion onto the Bola Kai." Sheppard said. "Something is still not adding up about this whole situation."

"Is Dr Keller sure the Bola Kai were not involved?"

"She seemed pretty adamant. I'll go back 985 and get a more detailed story from Jennifer. Then I think it's time I paid a visit to the planet."

"To?"

"Get more information and find the bastards responsible."

"And then? Actually, it'd be best if you didn't tell me." Woolsey said before asking. "What about the address that Smith gave you?"

"If MALP images come back clear I'll send Lorne's team through in a Jumper and check it out. My guess is he won't find anything. Once he's searched the area he can go directly to 985."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kiryk." Sheppard said when Kiryk met them approaching the village.

"Sheppard, McKay." Kiryk greeted nodding to the pair.

"How's Jennifer?" John questioned.

"Resting." Kiryk replied succinctly.

"Any more information you want to impart?" John pressed.

"No."

"This is like being back at square one with Ronon." Sheppard muttered.

"I don't know." McKay commented. "He doesn't growl, plus he doesn't need a hair cut." His words making Kiryk silently stare at the physicist.

"Moving on." Sheppard said looking at Kiryk. "I need your help."

"For?"

"To get answers and catch the people who did this to her."

"What do you need?" Kiryk asked crossing his arms.

"It will involve going back to the planet with us." John explained, noticing the hesitation he added. "I have another team coming through in a bit. A team I trust, they'll keep her safe."

"You trusted Morris." Kiryk pointed out.

"Yes I did." John said, the guilt building. "But Jennifer trusts Lorne."

"If Jennifer is ok with it I'll go." Kiryk agreed.

"Thank you." John said. "Where's Teyla and Ronon?"

"Teyla is with Dr Keller and Ronon is with Celise." Kiryk explained, bringing a smirk to John's face.

"Does Jennifer know he's with Celise?" Rodney asked causing Sheppard to look at him suspiciously.

"Yes." Kiryk answered simply.

"Of course she does." Rodney muttered.

"Something wrong McKay?" John questioned.

"No." Rodney replied, pausing for breath before planning on launching a tirade. Preempting the physicist John cut in.

"In that case I'm going to see Jennifer." As he started to walk McKay pointed to Kiryk's wrist and asked.

"Is that still working?"

"Most of the time." Kiryk said looking down at the device.

"And he'd like to keep it that way." John added.

"What's that meant to mean?" McKay questioned. "I was going to offer to fix it."

"As I said he'd like it to work like he expects it to." John said heading towards Jennifer's temporary home.

"Ignore him." McKay said to Kiryk. "I can have it working like new in no time." Once again Kiryk silently stared at McKay until the physicist eventually said. "Or, I could leave it for now."

-00-

"Hey." John called entering the small building.

"John." Teyla greeted as Jennifer quietly replied.

"Hey."

"Is it ok to come in?" John asked, not wanting to crowd Jennifer.

"Of course." Teyla said, answering for Jennifer. "I will give you some space." As Teyla left the building Sheppard looked at her suspiciously before walking towards Jennifer.

"Feeling any better?" He asked.

"Sure."

"Very convincing." He replied sarcastically. "You mind if I sit?" He asked causing Jennifer to shift to the side of bed, making room for him.

"Can I go back yet?" Jennifer asked.

"Not yet. I want to make sure it's safe for you first."

"Does that mean that Morris is still...?"

"I don't think it is just Morris involved." John explained. "A few months ago weapons started disappearing. There was always a reason and there was a report filed for every one of them. But too many were being loss and I couldn't figure out why. Maybe if I had you'd have...Anyway when you told me that the Spiritualists thought we were trading weapons, it got me thinking that the weapons were not really being lost."

"It was more than just Morris's team loosing the weapons?" Jennifer guessed.

"'Fraid so." John said. "So I'm going to head back to the planet and find out exactly who has been trading and for what, but to do that I need as many details from you as possible." Taking her hand he looked her in the eyes. "I know this is hard, but I need to know. Just take your time and remember you're safe now." Taking a deep breath Jennifer retold the story, trying to give John all the details she thought were important. Every time she felt it was getting too hard she found herself finding strength from John. When she was finished John asked.

"I know this is going sound strange, but are you absolutely sure the Bola Kai were not involved in this?"

"They are kind of difficult to forget." Jennifer said. "Why?"

"Morris tried to blame your kidnapping on them." John replied.

"You believed him?" Jennifer asked, sounding hurt.

"No." John assured her. "Absolutely not. I just want to make sure you did not see anyone who might complicate the mission."

"They weren't there." Jennifer said.

"Ok. I'm going to go back to the planet and try to get answers. Hopefully it won't be too long before you can come home."

"I should come with you." Jennifer said. Although her voice sounded confident John could feel her hand trembling.

"Absolutely not." John said. "I'm not risking your life. We can go in and get what we need without you."

"I can show you where to look." Jennifer argued. "And who..."

"So can Kiryk. You are going to stay here with Lorne's team."

"Evan's here?"

"Not yet, he's checking something else out first, then he's going to come here." John explained. "Until then you've got me. Unless you want me to give you some space." He added.

"No. Stay, please." Jennifer asked, causing a small subconscious smile to spread across John's face. Moving his arm so it wrapped round Jennifer's shoulder he pulled her into his chest and silently held her. After a few minutes Jennifer asked.

"What's going to happen to Morris?"

"I'm not sure yet." John replied, his body tensing.

"Don't do anything stupid. Atlantis needs you."

"How about you worry about getting better and I'll worry about Morris." John suggested.

"Has Carson found anything yet?"

"Not yet. He also did not send through a laptop for you."

"John, Major Lorne's team have come through the gate." Teyla said interrupting the pair.

"Thanks. I'll be out in a minute." John said looking up at Teyla. Nodding Teyla quickly left the two alone again.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." John said.

"Be careful." Jennifer said, not moving away from John's chest.

"I have two of your former runner, bodyguards coming with me, I'll be fine." John assured her. "But as they'll be with me stay out of trouble and do what Lorne tells you." After Jennifer silently nodded, but remained nestled against John's chest, he said. "Um doc, I do need to go so could you..."

"Sorry." Jennifer said reddening as she sat up.

"Don't worry about it." John replied, before inwardly kicking himself for not saying something else. Having carefully extracted himself he said, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ok, McKay get what you need as quickly as possible then bring the Jumper to the village. Ronon stay with him and keep him out of trouble." Sheppard ordered, trying to ignore the glare Ronon was giving him for assigning the former runner to McKay duty. "Teyla, Kiryk you're with me. Let's go."

"Where?" Kiryk asked.

"To the village."

"And then?" Kiryk pressed taking point.

"Then we ask to see Elger and Blaent."

"When they refuse?" The new addition to the team pressed, seemingly not impressed with the plan.

"They won't." Sheppard said optimistically. "But on the off chance they do, we'll just have to be more forceful." He added. When he saw the smile creep across Kiryk's face he quickly said. "But there is to be no force until I give the order." He looked straight at Kiryk and was not overwhelmed with confidence. "I mean it. No force until I say so."

"They will not be so restrained." Kiryk said.

"Well we are better than them." Sheppard said, unable to come up with a better answer.

"Dead is not better." Kiryk argued.

"We are not going to die." Sheppard said. "We are not even going to pick up any injuries."

"How can you be so sure? They will outnumber us and be armed, probably with your weapons." Kiryk argued.

"Are you always this much fun?" Sheppard asked, unsure if the sarcasm was being lost on Kiryk.

"This is not the time for fun." The former runner replied.

"Have you got a plan?" Teyla asked, trying to move the conversation forward. "For after we find the people who attacked Jennifer."

"Depends on how cooperative they are. We still need to know who from our side is involved."

"And then?" Kiryk asked.

"Then we'll see." Sheppard replied darkly as the group entered the village.

"We should try the tavern." Kiryk said pointing to a building. "The owner is a good source of information."

"Trusted information?" John queried.

"As trusted as you'll get here." Kiryk said pushing open the door of the tavern.

"I guess that's as good as we can hope for." Sheppard commented as headed towards a table in the corner of the room.

"That's the owner." Kiryk said nodding to a woman who was walking over to them

"What can I get you?" The woman asked approaching the threesome.

"A little information." Sheppard said.

"People used to come here for a drink." The woman replied ruefully. "What in particular do you want to know?"

"We'd like to know where to find Blaent and Elger." Sheppard said.

"You want both Blaent and Elger?" The woman asked suspiciously.

"Yep."

"You are clearly new to the area then. If you want my advice give them both a wide berth, you'll live longer."

"I'd like to, but they were involved in something that hurt a friend of mine." Sheppard said.

"They'll be involved in something that hurts you if you go after them." The woman warned, before seeing Kiryk's face. "You've returned? I'm sorry for your loss."

"Loss?" Sheppard asked.

"Dr Keller. I heard that she'd been found dead." The woman explained. Noticing John tense she said. "I talked to her before her disappearance. Do you think Elger and Blaent were involved?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I tried to warn her and I thought she had warned your Captain Morris of the situation."

"Warned?" Sheppard asked his interest picking up.

"About Elger and the consequences if the Spiritualists found out." The woman said.

"Perhaps you could start at the beginning." Teyla suggested, feeling as confused as Sheppard looked.

"Your Captain Morris was spending time with Elger. I tried to warn Dr Keller that he was a dangerous person and the Spiritualists might think that you were forming an alliance with the Protectors, which could lead to retribution. She talked to Captain Morris, he seemed to think he was in control of the situation."

"What do you mean?"

"He dismissed her concerns and said he knew the situation and she should not interfere."

"How exactly do you know that?" Sheppard asked, not entirely trusting the woman.

"I did not mean to listen, but they had the conversation outside my mother's home."

"You know Captain Morris well?" Teyla asked, satisfied with the answer.

"I have seen him round here frequently, but have never really spoken to him."

"How frequently is frequently?"

"Normally once a breis."

"A what?" Sheppard asked blankly.

"It is like a nine day week." Teyla explained.

"Wait Morris has been coming here every nine days?" Sheppard questioned. "He should have only been to this planet three times."

"He has been here much more often." The tavern owner said.

"You've seen anyone else dressed like Morris?"

"Only his team and Dr Keller on the last trip."

"He always talk to Elger?"

"That I don't know. I only saw your people when they were in here, which wasn't for long."

"Thank you." Sheppard said. "So you going to tell us where to find them?"

"If you really want to see both of them you should try the council chambers." The woman said. "Both sides are meeting there now. But you are unlikely to emerge unharmed."

"Thank you." Teyla said as the three of them stood. "We will be fine."

"Before we go, do you know what Doferill is." Sheppard asked.

"Yes, of course. We take it every year at the Viko ceremony."

"Viko?" Sheppard asked.

"It is a religious ceremony." The woman explained.

"And what exactly is Doferill?" Sheppard pressed.

"It is a … it is hard to explain. It is like a medicine."

"Anyone die after taking it?" John asked.

"There has only been one death during the Viko."

"Not the answer to that problem then." He said more to himself than the woman. "But could we get a sample?"

"The plants from which it come from are not in season." The woman said. "But I could ask Klatish if he has any."

"Klatish?" Sheppard asked, his head hurting from all the new names.

"The healer." Kiryk said.

"If you survive meeting with Elger and Blaent I will have a sample waiting." The woman promised.

"Thank you." Sheppard said standing. "Ok then let's go to the council."

"Do you have a plan?" Kiryk asked.

"Go in and ask to speak to Blaent and Elger." Sheppard replied leaving the tavern.

"Do you have a plan that will work?" Kiryk asked.

"Again with the negativity. My plans always work. Well mostly work, ask Teyla."

"His plans, despite seeming rushed and not thought through, do normally work." Teyla explained.

"That wasn't exactly a glowing defence of my tactics." Sheppard said. Noticing Kiryk still did not look convinced he said. "You trust Jennifer, Jennifer trusts my plans."

"Dr Keller's trust in your plans is not based on faith in your ability, but her feelings for you." Kiryk replied walking on.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sheppard asked. If Kiryk heard the question he never responded.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday - sorry for the delay, but I'm loosing my web connection again.


	15. Chapter 15

"You can not go in there. Only members of the council are permitted in the chambers." A nervous man tried to explain as Teyla, Kiryk and Sheppard swept past him towards the council chamber.

"They'll want to see us." Sheppard said walking onwards whilst onlookers whispered nervously and scampered out of the building.

"None of them appear armed." Teyla commented, carefully watching the strangers.

"There may be others who are." Kiryk pointed out.

"I'm not looking to start a fight." Sheppard said, "so we maybe ok. If not how far can that wrist thing transport."

"All three of us?" Kiryk questioned.

"Yes."

"Not far. I have never tried with three."

"Let's hope you don't need to try today. When we go in you two look out for trouble and Kiryk see if you recognise anyone. And remember no violence until I tell you." Sheppard said coming to a stop outside a large heavy looking door. Seeing the nods from both Teyla and Kiryk he pushed open the door and walked into the room. The Lieutenant Colonel was not entirely sure what he was expecting, but he knew it was not what he saw. The chamber reminded him of a Roman theatre, with stone seating and a stone floor. The only thing missing was a stage. The other thing that struck him was the noise. Everyone seemed to be shouting. Due to the heated debate no one had noticed their arrival.

Sheppard debated the best way to get everyone's attention before striding to the front of the room and drawing his nine mil. Pointing it to the ceiling he fired a round and waited for din to subside into a stunned silence as the sound of the shot echoed round the chamber. Although it did not take long, it was long enough for Kiryk to ask Teyla.

"Was that permission to use force?"

The stunned silence was quickly replaced by anger and soon a well built, deep voiced man demanded.

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

"It appears there is a big misunderstanding between you, you and us." Sheppard said, looking to the different sections of the chamber.

"The only misunderstanding appears to be yours." A gravely voiced man commented from another section of the chamber.

"I don't think so." Sheppard said, looking round the chamber. "You see it appears that one of my people, a Captain Morris, has given some of you, the Protectors, the wrong impression about what we trade."

"You admit supplying arms?" The gravely voiced man demanded.

"A mistake that is going to be rectified." Sheppard said carefully.

"We will be more than happy to support your actions." The man said causing Sheppard to assume he was a Spiritualist.

"We will not." The well built man said. "The trade was fair and has been completed. We made the deal in good faith and your men drove a hard bargin."

"We will return the goods, if we can." Sheppard said. "If not we will trade something else of equal value."

"You have nothing else that we want." The man said.

"If you do not take back the weapons we will hold you responsible for arming our enemies." The gravely voiced man threatened.

Sheppard looked at him wondering whether to calmly negotiate what he wanted, but his anger took over.

"You are a Spiritualist?" He asked, when the gravely voice man nodded he continued. "To be honest I don't care what you hold us responsible for. You see some of your people took my doctor, who knew nothing of the trade, and used her as a punching bag. Something for which I hold you all responsible for. But I can be reasonable and I because I don't know if you all knew, or were living in ignorance and because I also don't want to cause any problems between our two worlds as that is apparently undiplomatic, why don't you hand those responsible over to me for a little chat?"

"I will not hand my people over to you. Especially when you arm my enemies. Besides there are only three of you, what do you hope to achieve?"

"There are more than three of us. You can only see us though." Sheppard bluffed. When it was clear no one was buying his story he asked. "Have you seen the weapons?"

"Yes."

"Then you know how powerful we are and can probably guess what my people can do to your world if you don't give me what I want." He paused then called, without breaking eye contact. "Kiryk, you recognise any of these people?"

"No."

"Ok, I'm going to give you a chance to think about your options. I want Blaent and Elger handed over to me as well as the weapons that Morris traded with you. In return for them I will not give you a show force which would make this planet so unappealing not even the Wraith would want it. I will return at the end of the day and expect you to hand over what I want." Sheppard demanded striding from the room, not giving the council a chance to respond.

"A little over dramatic?" Teyla suggested when they left the chamber.

"Attention grabbing." John countered.

"Regardless, that did not go well." Kiryk commented leaving the building.

"I don't know. No one tried to kill us." Sheppard said.

"Yet." Kiryk pointed out.

"They'll come round." Sheppard replied.

"How can you be so sure?"

"They've seen the weapons. They won't want to risk a war with us. For now we need to let them have some time to realise that."

"So where now?" Teyla asked.

"I want to go to where you found Jennifer." John said looking at Kiryk.

"This way." The former runner said heading away from the village.

-00-

An hour later Kiryk dropped back to walk along side Sheppard and Teyla.

"Nearly there?" John asked.

"No. We are being followed." Kiryk said.

"I don't see anyone." Sheppard replied.

"Nor I." Teyla agreed.

"They're there. A few on the ridge and some behind us. They have been following for a while, I'm surprised you did not notice. Although they use their knowledge of the area well they are not skilful."

"A while? That would have been useful information, several minutes ago." Sheppard said, ignoring the thinly veiled insult.

"They were merely observing and following." Kiryk shrugged.

"So why tell me now?"

"A group has just broken off."

"Why do I feel like we are walking into an ambush?" Sheppard asked.

"We are." Kiryk said.

"And you didn't feel like sharing that information earlier?"

"No."

"Why?"

"It would not have helped. They won't attack until we reach the clearing, it is is a better place for an ambush."

"That's not exactly comforting." Sheppard commented.

"Before we get to the clearing there is a defendable position. It will give us our best chance."

"In the future I'd appreciate all relevant information as soon as you get it." Sheppard said, trying to make allowances for the fact that Kiryk had operated alone for a long time. "How long until this defendable position?"

"Just there." Kiryk said pointing towards some rocks. "Once there, there is plenty of shelter and a good vantage point."

"Take us straight to the vantage point." Sheppard ordered. Nodding Kiryk veered off the path and headed to the desired position. The sudden change in course only acted to worry the pursuers who immediately opened fire. The three scrambled for cover and Sheppard and Teyla began to return fire. Noticing Kiryk was not doing likewise Sheppard asked.

"Are you going to join in?"

"You said no force until you gave the order."

"I give the order." Sheppard said in disbelief. When Kiryk continued not shooting Sheppard asked. "Well?"

"My gun is useless at this range."

Furrowing his eyebrows Sheppard tapped his radio.

"McKay, you done yet?"

"I keep telling you that-"

"McKay I really don't have time to listen to your problems. We need help."

"What's wrong?"

"Twenty kinda angry men firing at us with P90s."

"What did you do?" McKay asked.

"Nothing." Sheppard protested. As another bullet sailed past his head he added. "Just get over here."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing - I apologise for the delay. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

"McKay where are you?" Sheppard asked as another bullet became lodged in the tree he was hiding behind.

"We're coming, just trying to start the Jumper."

"It's really not that hard McKay." Sheppard pointed out through a clenched jaw.

"It is when someone is backseat driving from miles away."

"Just get over here." Sheppard ordered as he surveyed the area.

"We'll be righ- where's he gone?" McKay said before the radio went dead.

"McKay what's going on?" Sheppard asked.

"Conan has just wondered off."

"Did he get out to push?" Sheppard threw back.

"Funny." McKay said, the annoyance in his voice greater than what Sheppard felt.

"Tell Chewie I need his help now."

"Like he listens to me." McKay said. "Now what?...We'll be there as soon as we can." He added terminating the link.

"McKay?" Sheppard radioed, only to get no response.

"We might be on our own for a bit." Sheppard called to the others over the gunfire. "If anyone has any other ideas now would be a time to share."

"Shoot them before they should you." Kiryk said picking off one of the men who was creeping towards them. Sheppard did not have a chance to respond before several rounds knocked a branch of his tree causing him to have to move out of the way.

-00-

What felt like an eternity later Sheppard saw the Jumper approaching in the distance.

"Help is here." He called. "But McKay's at the helm so everyone take cover."

Kiryk looked over to Sheppard confused by the order, but on seeing Teyla reposition herself he did like wise and waited for the Jumper to come nearer, wondering what was going to happen.

As soon as the Jumper came into range it started firing seemingly indiscriminately, making Kiryk glad he followed Sheppard's advice. Fortunately enough of the blasts went closer enough to the gun wielding locals, causing them to rapidly disperse.

Breathing a sigh of relief Sheppard looked round to check on Teyla and Kiryk and caught a glimpse of the former runner hitting his wrist and disappearing.

"Where'd he go?" He asked looking round. Teyla responded by also scanning the area, both off them coming up short. Giving up Sheppard came out from behind his covered position and walked toward the landing Jumper, continually scanning for signs of trouble. As soon as it had set down he opened the door and asked.

"What the hell took you so lo- What the hell is going on?"

Looking into the Jumper he saw the cockpit compartment was shut sealing McKay off. In the back Ronon stood, slightly out of breath, his knuckles raw and his eyes full of rage. On the ground lay a body. Ronon looked at Sheppard and bent down, picking up the body. Dragging it towards Sheppard the Satedan said.

"Got a present for you."

"And why is my present broken?" Sheppard questioned, wanting to know what had happened.

"It's Blaent."

"How..."

"Caught him trying to escape the planet." Ronon said as he deposited Blaent on the ground outside the Jumper. Sheppard looked at the beaten man and at Ronon. He knew it was his responsibility to chastise Ronon, but every time he saw Blaent's bruised face it reminded him of what he had done to Jennifer. In the end he just said.

"Good." After a pause he asked. "Why's McKay locked in the cockpit?"

"Thought he'd prefer it." Ronon shrugged as Sheppard walked to the front of the Jumper and opened the door.

"You ok?" He asked the paler than norrmal physicist.

"Great. I mean why wouldn't I be? It's not like I've never heard a human skull being used as a drum stick on a metal door. Oh wait that's right being a physicist I haven't."

"No, but you have destroyed a solar system." Sheppard pointed out. "You coming out?"

"Is it safe?"

"You seem to have scared them off."

"I did?"

"Yes you did, who'd have thought that you'd single handedly scare off twenty armed men?" Sheppard said, deciding the best course of action was to stroke McKay's ego.

"Well that's what happens when you mess with a genius." McKay said following Sheppard out of the Jumper, trying to avoid looking at Blaent.

Moments later Kiryk suddenly reappeared behind McKay holding another body. Dropping the body to the ground he looked at Sheppard and said.

"For you."

"Arghh." McKay half screamed, half whimpered as he turned round to face the temporary addition to the team. "Are you trying to kill me? Don't creep up on me like that."

"I didn't creep." Kiryk pointed out.

"You know what I mean." McKay said. "What is it with you two and bodies? I'm curious are you two competing to win Sheppard's approval? Or are you confused about what species you are? Because I'm a cat person and believe me you are both lacking all the good cat traits."

"McKay." Sheppard warned before looking at a confused looking Kiryk and pointing to the body.

"Who is it?"

"Elger. You said you wanted to speak to him." Kiryk explained. "I saw him after your ship came so I went to get him."

"Is he still alive?"

"Stunned. He'll wake soon."

"You sure it's him?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes."

"Ok then. Told you we'd get what we wanted."

"We don't have answers yet." Kiryk pointed out.

"That is only a matter of time. And for that I'll need Ronon's and your help. Teyla, McKay keep a look out for any signs of trouble."

"Can I do that from the Jumper?" McKay asked hopefully, not liking the idea of watching a plan involving Ronon and Kiryk extracting information.

"Sure. Try to extend the scanner ranger." Sheppard said as Elger started to come.

Wlaking towards Elger Sheppard crouched down in front of him.

"Who are you?" Elger groggily asked.

"Depends on how helpful you are." Sheppard said. "If you're helpful think of me as a kind of friend. If you're not helpful think of me as a nightmare." Not waiting for a response he grabbed Elger's head and turned it towards the still unconscious body of Blaent. "You know who he is?"

When Elger nodded Sheppard continued. "You want to end up like him?" Sheppard waited for Elger to shake his head before saying. "In that case I suggest you answer all my questions or Ronon," he said moving Elger's head to look at the Satedan, before turning it again to look at Kiryk, "and Kiryk will be left alone with you. Do you understand?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to know everything about the deal you had with Morris-"

"Ok, I'll tell you." Elger immediately agreed.

"I'm not done." Sheppard said. "I want to know exactly what happened to Dr Keller."

"I saved her." Elger protested. As the shadows cast by Kiryk and Ronon encroached on him he added. "It was Blaent who hurt her, not me."

"But you handed her to Morris." Sheppard said.

"And I stopped him killing her. How was I to know he wanted her dead?" He said, looking round for any sign of escape. "I didn't know she'd escape. I'm sorry."

"Ignoring your motives for that for now, I also want the weapons back."

"I can't."

"Think again." Sheppard said nodding to Ronon. As the Satedan hoisted Elger off the ground the man protested.

"My people will not give the weapons back."

"Then they won't get you back." Sheppard said.

"I will loose all standing with my people."

"You'd prefer to loose your life?" Sheppard asked.

"No." Elger answered as Ronon dragged him towards a tree.

"Then give us the weapons."

Elger looked round and saw the unfriendly faces of Ronon and Kiryk. He looked at Sheppard then at Blaent and knew he had no choice.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

"Colonel, Teyla, Dr McKay, welcome back." Woolsey said as the trio walked into his office. "You seem to be missing a team member, again."

"Technically we've gained a member." Sheppard said closing the door.

"Gained a member? You've brought Dr Keller back?" He asked surprised.

"No. Kiryk."

"Kiryk what?"

"We've brought Kiryk back."

"Back here to the city?" Woolsey questioned.

"Yes. I know it breaks one or two protocols, but we need his help. In the mean time Ronon is keeping an eye on him." Sheppard said, trying to calm some of Woolsey's fears.

"One or two protocols? What exactly do you need Kiryk for? Actually do I want to know?"

"Probably not." McKay said.

"Did you get what you needed from the planet?"

"We got the weapons. Found out they were trading for this." Sheppard said pulling a bag out of his pocket.

"What is it?" Woolsey asked.

"Don't know yet. I'll get Carson to test it." Sheppard said.

"What's the next step?"

"Is Baker out of the infirmary yet?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes, he was released a few hours ago." Woolsey confirmed.

"Good, then I'm going to have a little chat with Morris's team."

"Are you bringing them all in for questioning?"

"No. I'll start with Baker. McKay I want you to electronically keep tabs on the others. Teyla observe Morris from a distance.

-00-

"Take a seat Baker." Sheppard said as the man stiffly and slowly walked into the room.

"Is there a problem Sir?" Morris asked, trying to ignore Ronon who lingered in the corner of the room.

"Should there be?" Sheppard asked.

"Well Sir, you've set up an office in a part of the city that is meant to be of limits." Baker pointed out.

"I didn't want any distractions." Sheppard said.

"Ok." Baker said, easing himself into the chair. When Sheppard silently stared at him he felt compelled to ask. "So what did you want to see me about?"

"Information."

"About?"

"The illegal operation that your team has been running." Sheppard said leaning forward.

"I don't know what you'r-" Baker started only for Sheppard to cut him of.

"Don't play dumb with me. I've been back to the planet I've talked to Elger and I know all about this." He said as he pulled a bag from a drawer and dropped it on the desk. I know you have been selling weapons and I know you were involved in Dr Keller's disappearance."

"With all due respect Sir, I have no idea what you are talking about." Baker said calmly. In response Sheppard barely nodded to Ronon who stepped towards Baker.

"Let me explain something to you. Standing behind you is a witness to what happened after Elger returned Dr Keller to you." Baker looked round and saw Kiryk emerge from the shadows as Sheppard continued. "He owes a big debt to Dr Keller and is very keen to kill you. Standing next to you is Ronon, who I think you'll already know considered Dr Keller a friend. Neither of them fully understand the concept of restraint and are desperate to teach you a lesson in cooperation. The more you talk, the less they'll teach."

"You won't torture me." Baker said. Despite sounding calm, Sheppard could see beads of sweat on the man's forehead.

"Really? Then why do you think we are in a deserted part of the city?"

"You're bluffing." Baker said, fear flashing briefly in his eyes. Seconds later Ronon hauled him to his feet. "I can't he'll kill me."

"That might be the nicer option." Sheppard said standing as Ronon threw Baker towards a wall.

"Ronon, Kiryk, he's all yours." The Lieutenant Colonel said as he walked to the door.

"Wait. Please." Baker gasped, grimacing in pain, clutching his stitches, wishing he had stayed in the infirmary.

"This is what is going to happen. I ask questions, you answer. Any lies, or holding back means I leave you to these two gentlemen. There are no second chances. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Baker said, the fear clear in his eyes.

"Ronon help him back to his chair." Sheppard ordered as he moved back round the desk and took a seat. As soon as Baker had been deposited Sheppard asked.

"What happened to Keller and Perkins? Remember no second chances and I know the Bola Kai were not involved."

"There was a disagreement between Dr Keller and Morris. I don't know what exactly. Morris said she was sniffing around, he worried she was getting close to finding out about the operation. After the disagreement she went off to get samples, Morris ordered us not to accompany her. When she didn't return Morris eventually ordered us to look for her. We found her bag by the river, but not her. Elger discovered she had been taken by the Spiritualists and rescued her, only Morris thought that she knew too much so decided to kill her."

"And you didn't try to stop him?" Sheppard asked, not trying to conceal the anger.

"It wouldn't have done any good. The others were with him and he was like a man possessed. He'd thought it all through, even had a weird knife so the wound would look alien. Only he'd got the knife from a local. When he was about to use it Elger saw it and thought we were trying to frame the Protectors. Elger launched himself at Morris, there was a fight and during the mayhem Dr Keller disappeared. That was the last I saw of her. We looked for her for over twenty hours, but found no trace at all."

"Twenty hours?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes Sir. Eventually Morris thought you'd get suspicious if there was no contact from Dr Keller so decided to radio for help, making up the story about the Bola Kai. Only he was worried you'd see through it so...he wanted you to believe him so he killed Perkins and shot me to make it look more believable."

"He killed Perkins just like that?"

"Yes Sir. Perkins was new to the team and Morris did not trust him."

"Who else is involved?"

"I don't know for sure. I'm not trusted with the details, I just know that if I keep my mouth shut and don't ask questions I live and I get some of that." He said looking at the bag on the desk.

"And what's so special about it?"

"It takes the edge of life."

"All this is about drugs?" Sheppard asked in disbelief.

"Um, yes Sir."

"Go back to the beginning of this story." Sheppard said. "How'd did you get involved in this?"

"A few months back, just after I'd heard my brother had died, Morris approached me and gave me some of that. I refused but he said it was completely legit and that it would help get me through it."

"And you believed him?" Ronon growled.

"No, I don't know. I was lost and...I'm weak what do you want me to say?"

"Just go on with your version of events." Sheppard said.

"I can't describe how it makes you feel. It is just so...you feel powerful, in control. The next day I was called in for a medical, I can't tell you how scared I was that I'd get caught, but I wasn't. Morris said it was because it was legit and I should stop worrying. Later, after he got be hooked he said something about it breaking down too quickly, whatever the reason you get three, four hours of feeling good and no ramifications."

"So what were Dr Keller's and Perkins' deaths if not ramifications?" Sheppard asked angrily.

"I didn't mean that. I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant." Sheppard said, his tone still irate. "Where do the weapons fit in."

"If you want some the cost is money or weapons. Most people select weapons, it's easy enough to fake a mission report. We'd then go on a normal mission and gate back to the planet and trade the weapons with Elger. One P90 would get you half a bag of that, but Morris would get ten from Elger."

"How many times did you do a trade?"

"Once a week for the last three months. Sometimes trading one P90, sometimes up to five."

"Where does Morris keep the Doferil when he brings it back to the city?"

"I don't know."

"Who does?"

"I don't know."

"Guess." Sheppard ordered raising his voice.

"Green and Smith had lots of meetings with Morris."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes Sir."

"What about the spontaneous dropping down dead of people who are giving Morris weapons?"

"Sir?"

"Don't play dumb, you know what will happen."

"I'm not. I don't even know who are providing the weapons to Morris. The only deaths I knew about are the ones that stumped Dr Keller. I was off-world, with Morris, for two of them."

"Ok. Ronon, Kiryk you're with me." Sheppard said standing.

"What about me?" Baker asked.

"I suggest you stay out of the way."

"You are not going to arrest me? Lock me in a cell?"

"You mean give you protection?" Sheppard asked. "No, I'm not. You brought this on yourself, you deserve what is coming to you. If you want to live try to avoid Morris." Sheppard said before looking to the two former runners ans saying. "Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

"Where are we going?" Kiryk asked as Sheppard led him and Ronon through the corridors of the city.

"To bring Green in for questioning." Sheppard replied.

"I thought you wanted my presence to be concealed."

"I did, but now I want people to see you."

"Why?"

"To get people talking. It might bring some people out of the woodwork."

Kiryk looked round at the members of the expedition who watched silently as Kiryk walked by.

"Your plan seems to be failing."

"They'll talk as soon as we are out of sight." Sheppard assured him. "Trust me most of the city will know that you are here before we get to Green. Admittedly the stories about who you are will be way off base, but hopefully there will be some good intimidating ones."

"You have strange customs." Kiryk commented.

"Wait 'til you see the other ones." Ronon said.

"There is nothing wrong with using cutlery." Sheppard said just as McKay radioed him.

"What's happened?" Sheppard asked.

"Green and Smith are on the move."

"What about Morris?" Sheppard asked.

"He's staying put. The others are heading to him."

"How do you know that?" Sheppard asked taking a sharp right and heading to Morris's quarters instead.

"I intercepted the radio link between them and Morris when Morris told them to go to his quarters."

"You're bugging them?" Sheppard questioned.

"I'm just listening in. Before you say anything I'm acting on Woolsey's instructions."

"You are?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked surprised.

"I am." McKay assured him. "Smith has just reached Morris's quarters."

"Ok have two marines meet me outside Morris's quarters."

"Which two?"

"Don't mind. Just pick anyone."

"How do you know they can be trusted?"

"I don't. But they are just for show." Sheppard said.

"Ok, I'll have them meet you there." McKay said. "Green has arrived as well."

-00-

"Ok, I want you two to stand behind me and look...like yourselves." Sheppard said when they reached Morris's quarters.

"Who else would we look like?" Kiryk asked.

Sheppard stared at the former runner and shook his head before turning to face the door. His hand hovered over the button before he decided to use his override code. As the door opened the three men turned and looked first in surprise, then anger, then confusion. Recovering first Morris stood and said.

"Sir, is there a problem."

"Several, but conveniently they all the same cause." Sheppard said entering the room. "Green."

"Yes Sir." The man said standing.

"You are to come with me."

"Where?" Was Green's first response. When Sheppard raised his eyebrows the Lieutenant rephrased. "I mean, may I ask where we are going Sir?"

"No you may not." Sheppard replied. "Morris you are confined to quarters."

"Sir?" Morris asked.

"You heard me." Sheppard replied before looking at Smith. "Smith, I didn't see you there. No need to linger in the shadows. You being here is very convenient I want to speak to you as well. Come with us and Green."

"Yes Sir." Smith said.

"No need to look worried." Sheppard said before pausing for a few seconds then adding. "Yet."

"Let's go."

Silently Smith and Green walked out of the quarters and followed Ronon down the corridor. Leaving the room Sheppard looked at the recently arrived marines and said.

"Morris is confined to quarters, no one is to go in or out." Seeing them nod he walked with Kiryk behind Green and Smith, making sure there was barely any distance between them. Looking over to Kiryk Sheppard said quietly, but ensuring it was loud enough for Green and Smith to hear.

"You remember what happened during the last interrogation?"

"Yes."

"I know I can't order you to do anything, but it is important that you don't kill either of these two."

"But in the last interrogation-" Kiryk started not following what Sheppard was saying.

"I know, but this one has to be different."

"Ok." Kiryk replied getting confused.

"And I definitely don't want any removal of fingers."

"Fingers?" Kiryk asked, feeling like he had missed something.

"I know it'd be hard, but I need restraint this time. Unless they don't talk of course, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts." Sheppard said. "Just think about what I said. No arguments, no questions."

"Ok." Kiryk said beginning to miss the sanity that came with solitude.

-00-

"Ronon take Smith into room two. Kiryk come with me and Green." Sheppard ordered when they reached the interrogation area. "Remember I still need him alive." He added as Smith was pushed into a darkened room. Following Green and Kiryk into another room Sheppard took a seat and looked at Green who remained standing.

"Sit down." Sheppard eventually ordered his subordinate. When Green sat down Sheppard said. "In a minute I'm going to leave the room so you can consider your options. I'm going to tell you what I want and you can either comply or not. If you give me what I want you'll spend years in prison, but you'll be alive. Whoever tells me what I want first will spend less time in prison. Understand?" Not waiting for Green to answer John went on. "I know about the guns and the drugs and what really happened to Keller and Perkins. What I want from you is a list of everyone who was buying and selling. I want to know exactly who was responsible for this and who was involved alongside you, Smith and Morris. I'm going to tell Smith the same thing, when I return I expect the paper in front of you to be filled with names, dates and details. If not I will leave the room again, this time I will not be monitoring the room to see if Kiryk is merely guarding you or beating the crap out of you." Without waiting for any response from Green, Sheppard left the interrogation room and walked into the observation area where Woolsey was waiting.

"Colonel." The bureaucrat greeted.

"Woolsey."

"Do you have anything yet?"

"Baker gave us the top level summary. Smith and Green will give us the names of those involved."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm giving them good motivation to talk." Sheppard shrugged.

"Um Colonel, you do realise that these rooms are monitored and the IOA will review the footage."

"I do. I told Kiryk in front of Green and Smith that unlike the last interrogation no one was to die and everyone was to keep their fingers." Sheppard said.

"I thought Baker was talkative of his own freewill and was very much alive and in possession of all his digits." Woolsey said getting worried.

"He was and he is, but they don't know that and they were definitely paying attention to what I was telling Kiryk."

"I see, I think." Woolsey commented. "Where is Baker?"

"Don't know for sure. I told him he was on his own so I imagine he is hiding in my temporary office. You want to grab some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Woolsey asked surprised by the sudden change in direction of the conversation.

"Yeah, the meal that you take between twelve and two, unless you're Ronon or McKay in which case the time really isn't important."

"I'm aware of the concept of lunch Colonel." Woolsey replied. "I'm just surprised you are wanting to leave. I thought you'd want to give Smith same talk you gave Green."

"Nope. Smith I'm going to leave sitting there stewing. And I want to leave Green for a good thirty minutes before I go back in. Also if I am seen with you and without Ronon and Kiryk it should help the rumours flow."

"You want to spread rumours that you are allowing Ronon and Kiryk to torture your staff?" Woolsey asked.

"I don't want to spread them, but if they were to spread it would help scare the guilty."

"Then let's go to lunch." Woolsey said, happy that Sheppard was settling on a form of torture that would not create paperwork.

-00-

When the pair returned forty minutes later Sheppard walked into the room holding Green as Woolsey waited outside, watching the scene unfold on the screens. The bureaucrat was the first to admit he questioned Sheppard's methods and could not contain the look of surprise when he saw Green pass Sheppard a sheet of paper before the Lieutenant Colonel had even opened his mouth. As Sheppard left the interrogation room and returned to Woolsey he wore a smug grin and commented to the expedition leader.

"Told you it would work."

Before Woolsey could reply Sheppard's radio demanded his attention.

"Sheppard it's McKay."

"Go ahead McKay."

"Morris has escaped."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday - sorry for the delay, but I have no web connection during the week, again.


	19. Chapter 19

Woolsey watched as Sheppard talked into his radio and was sure that a small smile creeped across John's face before it was quickly concealed.

"Seal the Jumper bay." Sheppard told McKay unaware of Woolsey's scrutiny.

"Already done." McKay answered.

"Are you tracking him?"

"Yes. As you predicted he's heading to the Jumper bay."

"You sure he can't get in?"

"I handled it myself."

"Have you locked down the control room?"

"Of course I've locked down the control room. I'm not exactly going to leave myself vulnerable to him am I?" Rodney asked incredulously.

"After he reaches the Jumper bay let me know where he goes." Sheppard ordered, before terminating the link. Looking at Woolsey he explained.

"Morris is on the move."

"I thought he was being guarded."

"Not very well apparently." John said. "McKay's tracking him. I'm going to go and end this."

"End this?" Woolsey questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Bring him in, if possible." Sheppard said before handing Woolsey the sheet of paper Green had given him. "This is the list of everyone involved."

"I'll get them rounded up then." The bureaucrat said still worried about how Sheppard was planning on ending the situation.

-00-

Sheppard sprinted through the corridors listening to McKay's commentary of Morris's movements, every so often changing his course accordingly. As he neared Morris's position he nearly collided with Teyla who was following Morris from a distance.

"John." the Athosian said. "He has run into a dead end. There is nowhere to go from here. Rodney has sealed the wing off from the rest of the city. This door is the only way in or out."

"I know, he has being keeping me updated."

"I believe he is armed." Teyla warned.

"So am I." Sheppard shrugged opening the door to the corridor. When he noticed Teyla holding back he asked. "You not coming?"

"I thought you'd want to deal with this yourself." Teyla replied.

"Thank you." Sheppard said full of gratitude before turning and entering the corridor. Teyla waited until John was out of sight before following his path down the corridor and locking the door behind her.

-00-

Moving down corridors, being guided by which were lit and and which weren't, Sheppard looked for any sign of Morris. When he was sure that the Captain was not going to ambush him John removed the ancient hand-console from his tac vest and carefully made his way towards the dot in the distance that was Morris, carefully scanning the area for any traps that Morris may have laid. He tracked the dot for ten minutes before he finally caught a glimpse of his subordinate.

"Give up Morris." Sheppard called. "There's nowhere to run." His words causing Morris to look at Sheppard in surprise before diving behind a wall and pulling his nine mil, opening fire. Sheppard, expecting the move, was already out of the direct firing line, waiting for a good shot on Morris.

"Give up Morris." Sheppard ordered again when Morris had expended his clip. "There is nowhere to go, no one to help you."

"There are plenty who will help me." Morris called back as he reloaded his gun.

"Well I don't see them." Sheppard called. "And I have sealed this area. It's just you and me." The response from Morris was firing another shot that lodged in a wall very close to Sheppard's head. Not waiting for another close encounter with a speeding bullet Sheppard began firing towards Morris and moving to a better location.

"If we're sealed in that means there's no help for you either." Morris called trying to line up a head shot.

"I'm not the one who'll need it." Sheppard said firing another few rounds, before Morris responded in kind.

"Why not bring back up?" Morris called as it quietened down again.

"I wanted to deal with you personally." Sheppard shouted as he loaded another clip.

"Because this whole situation is your fault?" Morris called, before firing again.

"No, it's your's and your's alone." Sheppard called.

"You should have stopped Keller going off-world along time ago. She was unfit for purpose." Morris called making Sheppard discharge another clip. This time there was not one to replace it.

"No one else was incompetent enough to loose her permanently on a mission." Sheppard said. "Not only are you a screw up as a person, you're a screw up as a soldier." Sheppard goaded Morris, causing the Captain to fire again, causing him to also finish his final clip.

"You're out of ammo." Sheppard pointed out after several minutes of silence.

"So are you."

"But I have a team of marines waiting outside to come in and help. All I have to do is radio."

"Then why aren't they here now?" Morris asked, from the changes in his voice Sheppard could tell he was moving around.

"Because I want to be the one to end this." Sheppard said, resulting a brief silence before Morris called.

"Ok."

"Ok?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm giving up." The Captain said sliding his nine mil along the floor towards Sheppard.

"Come out slowly with your hands up." Sheppard ordered whilst picking up the side arm. He then waited whilst Morris slowly emerged, grinning like a demonic cheshire cat.

"Something amusing you?" John asked.

"We both know you have nothing concrete on me. I'll be free in no time. You know that, that's why you are here alone. You came down here to kill me." Morris stated. "You can't do that if I give up."

"You see any witnesses?" Sheppard asked his eyes cold and calculating. So cold Morris suddenly felt less sure of himself and dived onto the wet, wind swept balcony. He ran to the rail and looked over it, first down the wall then up, looking for any sign of escape. Looking back towards the corridor he saw Sheppard approach and decided to jump onto the railing, before attempting to climb down the outer walls of the tower. Misjudging how little grip the wet walls had Morris lost his grip with his right hand and ended up clinging for dear life with his left hand. Sheppard saw the scene and quickly placed his hand on Morris's wrist. Looking down at the Captain he saw raw fear in his eyes.

"Why'd you try to kill Keller?"

"She knew too much." Morris said, his legs scrambling for a foothold.

"That's it? You wanted to kill her because she knew too much?" Sheppard asked angrily.

"She would have told you." Morris said panicking.

"And I would have shut the operation down? Guess what? I've done that."

"It was the only option."

"How many others have you decided to remove? What about Adams?"

"I had nothing to do with that."

"You sure?"

"I was off-world for two of the deaths." Morris said.

"So it's a big coincidence people who bought from you died?"

"Yes." The Captain said, his arm burning with the strain. Feeling Sheppard's grip on his wrist begin to slip he pleaded. "I would have killed her quickly. She wouldn't have been in pain."

"That's your justification?" John asked as his hand continued to slip, with the wet wrist of Morris sliding out of his hand.

"Please." Morris begged as Sheppard looked down at the Captain until the wrist suddenly slipped free. With Morris plunging down, screaming as he went, Sheppard looked over the balcony at the falling body, his face blank. He remained standing and staring, almost statue like, as the wind and rain continued to batter his body until a familiar voice said.

"John."

Turning round John saw Teyla standing near to him on the balcony.

"I thought you may require assistance." Teyla said explaining her presence. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." John said. "Morris-"

"Slipped in the wet conditions, you were unable to hold him." Teyla finished for him.

"Any news from Woolsey?" Sheppard asked changing the subject.

"I turned off my radio." Teyla said. "I did not want to give my position away."

"I guess we should go clean the rest of this mess up." John said.

"Or you could let us handle it." Teyla suggested, worried by how drained John looked.

"No. I want to do it," John said, "make sure it's really over and safe for Jennifer to return."

"Of course." Teyla smiled.

"Ok." John said, looking over the balcony once more, ensuring Morris was really gone. "Let's go find Woolsey."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20

"Colonel." Woolsey said as Sheppard strolled into the briefing room.

"What's the situation?" John asked.

"Everyone who is on the list and in the city have been confined to the holding cells." Woolsey said. "What about Morris?"

"Dead." Sheppard said.

"Dead?"

"He fell from a balcony trying to escape the city." Teyla explained.

"Are you two alright?" Woolsey asked.

"Fine." Sheppard shrugged. "When are the people on the list who are not in the city due back?"

"Three within the next four hours, one not until tomorrow." Woolsey said checking his screen, then cracking a small smile said. "There are also two on the Apollo."

"There are?" Sheppard asked surprised.

"Indeed, which at the very least should mean that Colonel Ellis is slightly less condescending in the report." Woolsey said, failing to suppress a satisfied grin.

"Have you told him?"

"Yes. He did not take the news well. He was having them confined." Woolsey said before asking. "What's your plan?"

"First thing is to find Morris's hidden stash." Sheppard said, his arms folded.

"Already done." Woolsey stated.

"How?"

"It turns out your interrogation technique," McKay started before getting distracted, "That reminds me, how many cop shows did you watch as a kid? I mean seriously that was straight out of the movies, I never thought it would work. Oooh we should watch LA confidential during the next movie night, I mean that has one of the best interrogation scenes in film history."

"McKay, how do you know where Morris hid the supplies?" Sheppard interrupted.

"Oh right. It turns out that leaving Smith and Ronon in a darkened room together made Smith talk."

"Did Ronon-" Sheppard started to ask.

"He did not lay a finger on him." Woolsey assured the Lieutenant Colonel. "Apart from the odd growl there was no interaction until Smith demanded, then asked, then begged to see you. When Ronon ignored him he got even more worried and scribbled down all the details of the operation, including the locations of the doferil, which he then handed Ronon."

"Who was so the wrong person to give it to." McKay said smiling. "I mean you would have thought he'd try to give it to someone who could read sentences."

"McKay." Sheppard warned.

"What? If you want to communicate to Ronon you don't hand him a novel, you'd use cave paintings."

"Rodney. Focus." Sheppard said. "Have you rounded up all the doferil?"

"Yes."

"And where is it?"

"Locked away."

"Locked away in such away anyone can help themselves or locked away in a way that would end up killing someone who tried to get it."

"The latter."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"As sure as you were when you thought you knew better than the Ancients and accidentally destroyed a solar system?"

"This time I'm sure, but to keep you happy I went for an onion approach."

"Onion approach?" Woolsey asked.

"Layered security." McKay explained. "I had Zelenka design one layer. I've done two. Sheppard can add one if he wants."

"Out of interest does the security involve navigating corridors with pendulum blades?" John asked, with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't have time to set that up. But there is an electrified floor." McKay said proudly.

"You had time to set that up?"

"No. I had already set it up." McKay said. Noticing the disturbed looks on the faces of everyone ele in the room he explained. "For the next round of battle tanks. To ensure participants maintained a suitable distance from the battle zone."

"You did? Were you going to tell me before or after you electrocuted me?" Sheppard asked.

"You'd only be electrocuted if you cheated." McKay replied as Woolsey shared a weary glance with Teyla.

"Gentlemen." Woolsey called. "Perhaps we could put this discussion to one side and focus on more pressing matters?"

"We'll talk about this later." Sheppard said looking at Rodney before asking. "Where's Ronon and Kiryk now?"

"Mess Hall. I actually started to take pity on Green and Smith." Woolsey said, noticing Sheppard's worried look he added. "Both Green and Smith are in a holding cell, being guarded."

"That's good." Sheppard commented, seemingly relaxing. "Does Carson have any idea what Doferil actually is and does yet?" Sheppard questioned.

"He's run some tests." Woolsey said.

"So that's a no." Sheppard stated.

"For now."

"What about the deaths? Any links to the doferil?"

"None that Dr Beckett can find, yet. I take it that Morris did not give any last minute confessions."

"No. Denied all knowledge of the deaths. I don't trust him, but he had no reason to lie. He confessed to everything else."

"So we've solved one problem, but left with another." Woolsey concluded.

"Looks that way." Sheppard said.

"What's your plan regarding Dr Keller?" Woolsey asked.

"Plan?"

"Well I'm assuming that you'll want to bring her back to the city at some stage, unless she is planning on moving the infirmary off-world."

"Was that a joke?" McKay asked getting worried. "Because with those primitive conditions it would be highly dangerous for people to get treated."

"Might stop hypochondriacs visiting though. Give her more time to relax." Sheppard suggested, earning a glare from McKay. Moving his attention back to Woolsey he said.

"I'm not going to risk bring her back until everyone on that list is confined."

"Understood."

"But I do want to send Kiryk back there and Ronon."

"I could go as well." Rodney volunteered, surprising both Woolsey and Sheppard.

"No offence Rodney, but you are not exactly body guard material." Sheppard said. "Besides, I think your expertise will be required here. We have a lot of prisoners that I want to be damn sure are secured."

Before Rodney could argue they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter." Woolsey called. Moments later Chuck stuck his head into the office and said.

"Excuse me." Chuck said. "I have just had a message come through from Major Lorne's team."

"What is it?" Sheppard asked concerned by the unscheduled contact.

"The package has gone missing."

"That's it?" Woolsey asked.

"Yes Sir." Chuck said.

"What does that mean?" Woolsey asked.

"That Rodney gets to go to the planet after all." Sheppard explained. "Chuck get Beckett up here ASAP, tell him he's going off-world. I'll fetch Kiryk and Ronon. We leave in five minutes."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

"You promised she would be safe." Kiryk said angrily, as he followed Sheppard and Ronon into the armoury.

"There's no reason to assume she isn't." Sheppard said picking up a P90.

"She's missing." Kiryk pointed out.

"I know that. But I set a code up with Lorne." Sheppard explained, picking up a couple of clips. "Package means she left of her own free will and is still on the planet."

"Why would she leave?" Kiryk asked.

"Don't know."

"So your men could be lying, again." Kiryk pointed out.

"I trust Lorne's team." Sheppard said. "Besides they wouldn't have called for help if they were involved."

"Morris did." Ronon pointed out, noticing Sheppard's annoyed look he added. "But Lorne wouldn't hurt Jennifer."

Instead of replying Kiryk angrily left the armoury, feeling like he had let Jennifer down.

-00-

The second Sheppard stepped through the gate and saw Lieutenant Young, holding an ice pack to his head John felt a sinking feeling and regretted taking so long to come through.

"What happened?" He demanded as Kiryk hurried towards the village.

"Well Sir, Dr Keller has gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Sheppard asked annoyed that Young was telling him what he already knew.

"Well she kind of ran off." Young said, feeling like the next few minutes would last an eternity.

"She could barely stand." Sheppard snapped.

"That's not entirely true." Carson said but Sheppard's glare ended his defiance.

"Where'd she go?"

"Not sure Sir. But we do know she is on the planet. The gate has been guarded the whole time." The English Lieutenant replied, shifting the icepack. "Major Lorne went after her, but he's not answering his radio."

"What exactly happened?" Sheppard asked, trying to remain calm.

"Well Sir, I went to knock her up." Young started.

"I'm sorry you what?" Sheppard asked sure he misheard.

"I went to knock her up." Young repeated.

"He means wake her up." Carson said to John, noticing the anger spreading over John's face.

"Yeah." The Lieutenant agreed. "Anyway she was having a nightmare. I tried to wake her, but I must have spooked her. She lashed out and knocked the wind out of me. Then she ran off."

"You are really telling me that despite having the crap beaten out of her and despite the fact she only has use of one arm she managed to get the better of you and evade a whole team?" Sheppard demanded, his anger no longer being kept in check.

"Technically, yes." Young said, wondering why he had been lumbered with confessing all to Sheppard, whilst his team mates were miles away.

"And you have no idea where she is?"

"No."

"Out of all the incompetent displays I have ever seen, this has to rate right up there with the worse of them." Sheppard said.

"John," Teyla started, but with the wind in his sails he kept going.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"John." Teyla said louder, drawing Sheppard's attention. "Perhaps it would be prudent to search for Jennifer and save the inquest for later."

"We'll finish this later." Sheppard assured the Lieutenant, before heading to the village.

"I wonder why he's so cranky." McKay said when Sheppard was out of earshot. In response Carson just raised an eyebrow and headed towards the village.

-00-

"Doc." Lorne called gently as he approached Jennifer who sat on the trunk of a fallen tree. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. And although I think it's good you want to take early morning jogs, you think you can invite me on the next one?"

"Sorry." Jennifer mumbled.

"For what?" Evan asked as he sat down next to Jennifer, noticing she was clutching John's dog tags.

"Freaking out. Is Young ok?"

"His ego is a bit bruised, but he'll be fine." Lorne said. "So you want to talk about it?"

"It?"

"What ever it was that caused you to...fight Young and run off." Lorne clarified.

"No."

"I think you are meant to say yes." Lorne pointed out.

"You think?"

"I didn't get past chapter one of the Dummies guide to helping friends who've been through traumatic events."

"You got past the title?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, there was a picture on page two." He replied. "But seriously, talking may help."

"I don't want to. Not now." Jennifer said as she subconsciously continued to play with the dog tags.

"He's coming." Lorne said deciding to change tact.

"Who?" Jennifer asked.

"Colonel Sheppard." He explained pointing to the dog tags, which Jennifer hastily tucked back into her shirt.

"He is? Why?"

"You went MIA."

"You told him?"

"Of course. I was not going to not tell him, he'd lynch me, which he might do anyway." Lorne said. when Jennifer looked down he said. "I thought you'd be happy."

"At being humiliated?"

"I was thinking because the Colonel's coming."

"Why would humiliating myself in front of Colonel Sheppard make me happy?"

"I meant," Lorne started, carefully thinking how to phrase his next statement, "you seem comfortable talking to him."

"I doubt he'll be talking to me anytime soon, more like lecturing."

"The lecture I get for letting you run will be far worse. Plus he'll probably be impressed that you took out Young." Lorne assured her. "Besides he only lectures because he cares about you."

"When's he getting here?"

"Probably already here. I assume as soon as my team dialled Atlantis he was kitting up."

"Wouldn't he have radioed?"

"Probably, but you disappeared so fast I didn't have time to grab my radio."

"You don't have your radio?" Jennifer asked surprised.

"No. Perhaps next time you could give me a bit of notice about your morning runs, then I can make sure my radio is on me. That's assuming I'm still capable of walking once Sheppard is done with me."

"I'll bear that in mind." Jennifer said, shivering slightly as the cold got to her.

"Good." Lorne said removing his shirt and wrapping it round Jennifer. "You want to head back to the village?"

"I think my feet may need more time." Jennifer said looking down at her bare feet, which were red and raw from running through the forest."

"I can carry you back." Lorne offered, keen to get Jennifer back to the village before Sheppard had enough reason to kill him. Seeing Jennifer's expression he added. "Or we could just stay here for a bit."

-00-

"John, please calm down." Teyla said as she said John stalked after Ronon and Kiryk.

"How can I when the people who I am responsible for are either drug using idiots or incompetent."

"Would you have preferred that Young used force to restrain Jennifer?" Teyla probed.

"Yes. No."

"Or that he fought back?"

"Of course not." John said.

"So perhaps you over reacted?" She suggested. "Perhaps because you care for her."

"Of course I care for her." John said.

"I meant in a closer way than just friends."

"We are just friends." John said.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'd have noticed." John said.

"But you would like something more?" Teyla suggested.

"No."

"No?"

"No." John said.

"You sure?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. It's complicated." Sheppard said.

"Complicated?"

"Yeah. I think...I think we're friends." John said, sounding unsure of himself.

"John, you need to decide how you feel about Jennifer. Until you do I suggest you try and avoid, what is the expression, tearing your whole command a new one."

"Sheppard." Ronon called coming to stop, preventing John from responding to Teyla.

"You found her?" John asked.

"Found them." Ronon shrugged, turning and walking back to the village, Kiryk following suit.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion Sheppard walked past the former runners towards a clearing where he saw Jennifer, wearing Lorne's shirt, and Lorne sitting on a fallen tree trunk in deep conversation. On seeing them together he concluded his reading of his relationship with Jennifer was completely wrong so he turned and headed after Ronon and Kiryk.

"Are you not talking to her?" Teyla asked.

"Lorne's with her. He can handle it." John said walking off, cursing himself for ever questioning if he and Jennifer could ever be more than friends.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Two hours later Lorne suddenly came into view of the village, his arm wrapped round Jennifer's waist as she hobbled alongside him.

"Are you ok Dr Keller?" Kiryk asked, heading towards Jennifer.

"Yeah." Jennifer said. "I now know not to run without shoes."

"Why aren't you carrying her?" Kiryk asked Lorne.

"Because I wanted to be left with some dignity." Jennifer answered for the Major.

"You should not be walking." Kiryk said, glaring at Lorne, as the others approached.

"I'm ok." Jennifer argued. Not listening to her Kiryk lifted her up and carried her back to the small building that had become her home, ignoring her protests.

"What is it about her that attracts testosterone fueled beasts?" McKay asked sounding disheartened as he watched the pair disappear into the building, hastily followed by Carson.

Noticing Sheppard turning away Lorne hurried over to his commanding officier and greeted.

"Sir."

"Lorne." John said somewhat stiffly.

"I'm sorry for sparking an alert, I thought you'd want to hear as soon as she went missing." Lorne said, assuming John's body language was due to disappointment in Lorne's handling of the situation.

"You did the right thing." Sheppard said, his body still tense.

"So what's the situation back at the city?" Lorne asked

"Morris is dead, the others, apart from one, are in custody."

"Why one?"

"Culp is off world until tomorrow. I'll head back and oversee his arrest then let you know when it is safe to bring Keller back."

"Um, maybe I should go back and you stay here." Lorne said, feeling slightly perturbed by John's icy tone.

"Why?"

"I think Jennifer would prefer it." Lorne said.

"Last I checked, she did not decide personal for military operations, which bringing Culp in is." Sheppard said cooly.

"I meant that she'd prefer if you stayed here, with her."

"She would? Why?"

"I know it's not my place, but I think you should talk to her." Lorne said, feeling uncomfortable having the conversation with his commanding officier.

"Why? What's happened?" Sheppard asked, wondering if there was more of the story.

"Nothing new, but her nightmares are getting worse and she does not want to open up to me."

"I'm not sure how I can help." John replied confused about why Lorne was passing on the information. "She needs some one who is close to her, like a good friend or a boyfriend." Sheppard hinted.

"She's not seeing anyone and she trusts you. Plus she has already opened up to you. You seem to be the only one she feels comfortable around." Lorne said. Noticing his CO's confused look and hesitation he added. "I don't know if you know this, but she still has your dog tags. When she wakes up from a nightmare they seem to be the only things to calm her down."

"She's not? You're not? They do?" Sheppard asked, feeling ever more confused.

"Kinda lost track of what all those questions refer to Sir." Lorne said looking equally perplexed.

"Never mind. Go back to Atlantis, make sure it's safe. I'll talk to the doc."

"Yes Sir." Lorne agreed walking off, still confused by Sheppard's strange behaviour.

"Is everything ok?" Teyla asked approaching John, who still stood looking confused.

"Yeah. Um Teyla." John said looking round. "You are friends with Jennifer and Lorne aren't you?"

"I am."

"How would you describe their relationship?"

"I believe that Jennifer views him as a brother." Teyla said trying to suppress a smile.

"Right." John said, not entirely sure why he was suddenly feeling so happy. "Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to check on Jennifer."

"I wouldn't." Kiryk said walking up behind them. "Dr Beckett said no one was to go in."

"He did?" John asked, the disappointed evident in his voice.

"He did." Kiryk confirmed walking off.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To see Celise."

"Right." John said looking round unsure what to do.

"Perhaps you should try to rest." Teyla suggested.

-00-

"John, just the man." Carson said hurrying out of the small building, walking towards John several hours later.

"Something wrong?" John said springing up.

"Yes. I mean no, but I need to go."

"Go where?" Sheppard asked, feeling that it was going to be another long day.

"Back to he city."

"Why? Has something happened to Jennifer?"

"No, well yes."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Carson, could you start again, slowly?" John asked.

"Right. We've spent the last few hours looking over the medical files of all the personal who took the doferil and a few who didn't."

"We?"

"Aye Jennifer and myself."

"I thought she was resting and not meant to be working?" Sheppard said, annoyed he had been embargoed from seeing Jennifer for several hours.

"She couldn't sleep and she actually seemed to relax more when she was working." Carson said, when Sheppard looked at him suspiciously he added. "Fine she knows how to win an argument against me. Anyway the point is Jennifer found a possible link between the deaths and the doferil."

"I thought you'd ruled that out." Sheppard said.

"No. I just couldn't find it."

"But Jennifer did?"

"Maybe. Don't get your hopes up, but there is something showing in the records. I'm going back to run some tests. Hopefully, by the time you return there will be some results."

"Is it ok to see her now?"

"Aye, she'd like that. But she needs rest so no excitement. And no excessive lecturing."

"Ok." John said confused. "What lecturing?"

"She's convinced that you are angry at her for running off and you have been avoiding her."

"She does? But you banned me from seeing her." Sheppard protested as Carson wondered off. Shaking his head John entered the small building.

"Jennifer." John started as he walked towards Jennifer, only for the doctor to interrupt.

"Do I really look that bad?" She asked. Noticing the confusion on his face she explained. "Up until you found me you had never once called me Jennifer."

"That's not true." John argued. He paused to think of a specific occasion he had, but when he came up empty handed he said. "I'm sorry doc."

"I didn't say you couldn't. I like being called by my name rather than my job. I was just wondering why the change."

"I don't know. I didn't even realise I had until you pointed it out." John shrugged. "I guess thinking you were dead made protocol seem a bit pointless." He guessed. Before changing subjects. "So I hear you made a break through with the deaths."

"Possibly. Why did you think I was dead?" Jennifer asked.

"Your tracker had been eaten by an animal the size of a tiger. We thought it had eaten all of you." Sheppard explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you through that." Jennifer said.

"But putting me through the stress of you running off without backup, where anything could have happened to you was all deliberate?" He probed.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared when I woke up, I thought I was back on..." She tried to explain, trailing off as recalling the memory became too difficult.

"Come here." John said sitting next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm round her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug. "You're safe now." He assured her whilst gently rubbing her back. After a few moments he asked. "So you ready to go home?"

"No." Jennifer said, causing Sheppard to fall silent. Eventually he recovered and said.

"That wasn't the answer I was expecting."

"Sorry." Jennifer said.

"You don't need to apologise. You will be completely safe."

"You've got Todd to coordinate Wraith attacks with your schedule?" Jennifer asked.

"It's one of the perks of our special relationship." Sheppard deadpanned. "Seriously though, Wraith attacks or Pegasus phenomenon aside you'll be safe. So what's holding you back."

"I trusted Morris and he...What's to say there isn't someone else there ready to take his place. So next time it is something other than drugs, but it will still be one of us doing it."

"Hey, this is the first major problem we've had since we started. Perhaps that is why it got so bad, because we got complacent. I can't guarantee that there won't be any more bad apples ever, but I'll do everything I can to stop them falling close to you. Going back you will be safe. I'll see to it personally. Even if it involves not leaving your side."

"Ever?"

"If that's what it takes."

"I alway's pegged you for a commitment-phobe." Jennifer said suppressing a yawn.

"Based on?"

"Only dating Ancient women and turning down the offer of an eternal relationship."

"You need to stop hanging out with McKay." Sheppard said. If Jennifer had heard the remark she might have responded, but as it was she was sound asleep, nestled against John.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Friday - sorry for the delay, but this will be the last week with no web connection.


	23. Chapter 23

As time ticked by, with Jennifer sound asleep on John, he got more and more uncomfortable. His leg and back were screaming at him to move, but he did not want to disturb the sleeping doctor. As the pain spread up his thigh he considered all the positions he had been in and had got out of and almost laugh that simple pins and needles was proving to be too much for him. Knowing he had to move he gently lifted Jennifer's head and torso off him before sliding out. Amazed and pleased that Jennifer was still out for the count he carefully lowered her head onto the bed and tucked a blanket round her. Happy she was comfortable he bent down as if to kiss her head, only to stop him himself. Instead he turned and limped out of the building trying to get blood flowing into his leg once more.

Once outside he limped over to the others who sat round a table outside the local tavern.

"What's wrong with you?" Rodney asked in between mouthfuls of some alien dish.

"Cramp." Sheppard said sitting down, ensuring he could still see Jennifer's building.

"What were you doing in there? Praying?" Rodney probed.

"Talking."

"On your knees?"

"No." John said. "I ended up sitting uncomfortably." Not giving McKay enough time to respond he asked. "You can head back to the city if you want."

"Is Ronon going back?" McKay asked.

"Why would Ronon go back? And why is what you do dependent on what he does?" Sheppard asked scrunching his eyebrows before saying. "I'm sure he'll walk you to the gate, keep you safe from the creepy crawlies."

"Funny."

"No need to sound quite so enthusiastic." Sheppard said. "I thought you would have jumped at a chance to sleep in your own bed."

"I just thought I could help."

"Help with what? Seriously McKay go. Make sure everything will be safe for Jennifer when we return."

"Ok." The physicist said reluctantly standing.

"Ronon, keep him out of trouble." John ordered, drawing an unenthusiastic look from the Satedan, who slowly stood and walked next to McKay towards the gate.

As soon as the pair had left John asked Teyla.

"Where's Kiryk?"

"Telling Celise a bedtime story." Teyla said, drawing a surprised grin from Sheppard.

"Who'd have thought he'd have such a soft interior?" John asked.

"How's Jennifer?" Teyla questioned.

"Ok. Asleep." John said.

"Did you talk to her about how you feel?"

"No."

"Why?"

"She has enough to deal with right now, without me complicating everything."

"She might not view it as a complication." The Athosian suggested.

"Or it might drive her over the edge." Sheppard retorted. "I'm going to let her recover."

"And then?"

"I don't know." Sheppard shrugged.

"Be careful John, if you leave it too long you may never get a chance." Teyla commented.

-00-

The next morning Sheppard walked over to Jennifer as she left Celise's home.

"So you ready?" Sheppard asked.

"Not really." Jennifer said. "But I can't put it off for ever."

"I promise you'll be ok." John said.

"I know and I believe you."

"But?"

"I feel the same as I normally do when I'm about to go off-world on a mission."

"Impending sense of doom? The onset of an ulcer? The sudden need to call four teams of marines to the gateroom?" Sheppard joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I was going to say nervous." Jennifer said as Teyla, Ronon and Kiryk approached.

"Dr Keller." Kiryk said, barely acknowledging Sheppard.

"Kiryk." Jennifer greeted.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" He asked.

"It's my home." Jennifer replied as they started the short walk to the gate.

"Many people will be pleased by your return." Teyla said, trying to ease Jennifer's anxiety.

"I'd take them not trying to kill me." Jennifer replied sadly.

"You will be safe." Kiryk assured her. "I'll make sure of it."

"You'll what?" Jennifer asked.

"He didn't mention he's going to be your personal bodyguard?" Sheppard guessed.

"There's no need." Jennifer said causing everyone to look at her skeptically. "I meant for you to come. You have done more than enough for me. Besides Celise would prefer you to stay."

"Celise said she would prefer I kept you safe." Kiryk said.

"Don't think you are winning this one doc." John whispered. "Besides Kiryk's witty personality will liven up every conversation." He added drawing strange looks from everyone.

Noticing that that Jennifer was walking strangely Kiryk asked.

"Should you be walking?"

"Try and lift me and I'll let Ronon stun you." Jennifer threatened as John started dialling. Having sent his IDC he waited for the go ahead from Atlantis, scanning the area as he did so. Glancing back at Kiryk and Ronon he ordered.

"Put them away."

Reluctantly both men put their guns away and instead flanked Jennifer.

"Right then. Let's go." Sheppard said, having heard Woolsey announce it was safe to come through over the radio, stepping between Ronon and Jennifer.

-00-

As the group stepped through the gate into the control room they were met with the normal noise and commotion. That was until Jennifer's presence was noticed and a stunned hush descended. A silence that was broken by Woolsey's feet on the stairs as he jogged down the steps towards the gate. As he reached them John thought that Woolsey was going to hug Jennifer. But in the end the bureaucrat just said.

"Dr Keller. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Jennifer said.

"Why don't you go to the infirmary and then grab yourself some food. We'll hold the debriefing whenever you are ready."

Jennifer nodded and was grateful to feel John's hand on her back as he guided her out of the gateroom, still flanked by both Ronon and Kiryk. Watching them leave Woolsey looked at Teyla and asked.

"Do you know how long Dr Keller will be having such a visible personal guard for?"

"I don't know." Teyla said. "Kiryk seems quite indebted to Dr Keller."

"I see." Woolsey said retreating back up the stairs to his office, wondering if Kiryk would cause more or less trouble than Ronon.

-00-

"You ok?" John asked as he led Jennifer through the corridors.

"I think so."

"Told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Are you trying to jinx me?" Jennifer asked, trying to ignore the stunned faces of everyone they passed.

As the neared the infirmary they started to hear raised voices resulting in both Kiryk and Ronon drawing their guns. As they entered they saw several of the infirmary staff circling Carson asking questions in raised voices. Sheppard tried to draw attention away from Carson, but no one seemed to hear him. Knowing that he would not get away with shooting a hole in the ceiling he considered his options until Ronon shouted.

"Quiet." Causing the infirmary staff to silently spin round.

"Thank goodness you're here." Carson said, before looking at all the staff who were surrounding him. "If you want someone to blame talk to Colonel Sheppard." With that Carson came over and hugged Jennifer.

"Welcome back."

"Thanks Carson." Jennifer said hugging him back.

"Why don't I run some tests whilst John explains why I was not allowed to tell everyone you were alive?" The Scottish doctor suggested.

"Thanks doc." Sheppard said noticing the irate faces looking at him. "I guess this is proof that the speed of gossip is the fastest thing in the city."

"Have you got any results back yet?" Jennifer asked as Carson ushered her towards a more private area.

"I have, but you are not seeing them I until I'm sure you are ok. And no arguing."

-00-

Several hours later Sheppard was lying on a gurney, dozing off, whilst Ronon played with a knife and Kiryk paced the room making the staff nervous.

"Should it take this long?" Kiryk eventually asked waking Sheppard up.

"Carson will want to be thorough." Sheppard said as he looked at his watch. "Although maybe not this long." He conceded sitting up.

"You think something is wrong?" Kiryk asked immediately heading towards the screened area that hid Jennifer.

"Easy there...Green Lantern." Sheppard said, wincing at what a mouthful the impromptu nickname was, causing Kiryk to look at him as if he were mad.

"Ignore him." Ronon advised the former runner. "Life will be better if you don't ask." Still confused Kiryk was distracted from his quest to find Jennifer, allowing John enough time to call to the head nurse.

"Hey Marie."

"Colonel." Marie said approaching them.

"Is the doc ok?"

"If by doc you mean Dr Keller, she's fine."

"Then why is it taking so long?" Kiryk asked.

"Why is what taking so long?" Marie asked.

"The check up." Sheppard said.

"It's not. That was finished a couple of hours ago." The nurse said.

"Then where is Dr Keller?" Kiryk demanded.

"Through there, with Dr Beckett." Marie said as Sheppard and Kiryk rushed towards the area, sweeping back the curtain revealing Jennifer and Carson sitting at a workbench staring at screens.

"Something wrong?" Carson asked.

"Yes." Sheppard said. "Woolsey said check-up and eat, not work." Sheppard said.

"You've lost me." Carson replied.

"Jennifer should not be working. She was meant to come here for a check up, get some food then go to the debriefing."

"That's where we are about to go." Carson said, a broad smile plastered to his face. "We just had to double check some results."

"Results?" John asked.

"Aye, we know what's causing the deaths and can prove it."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

"Doctors." Woolsey greeted as he came in a took a seat at the table. "Colonel, Teyla, Ronon, Kiryk." He added, before commenting. "I was not expecting such a high turn out."

"Well," Sheppard said. "I'm here because I need to be, Kiryk is Jennifer's larger shadow, Ronon is his back up, Teyla is my back up, Rodney is...Rodney and Carson has news."

"News?" Woolsey said.

"About the deaths." Carson replied.

"What have you found?" Woolsey asked growing excited. Carson looked to Jennifer who remained sitting silently.

"Do want to take this, it was your observation?" Carson said to Jennifer.

"No, you take it." Jennifer said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." Jennifer assured him.

"In which case, if everyone is sure perhaps you could share with us what you are sure about?" Rodney said impatiently.

"Right." Carson replied. "We found a definite link between the deaths and doferil."

"You're saying they were killed by the doferil?"

"Aye."

"How?"

"Doferil causes a change to the way the heart works. Instead of a beat being initiated by the

sinoatrial node it is initiated by the ventricles."

"And that is a problem?" Woolsey asked looking lost.

"It is an inefficient way to pump blood." Carson explained. "It is normally noticed as skipped beats or palpitations. Before you start Rodney everyone experiences them. The difference is it is normally no more than a few a day. But when doferil is introduced, for an hour after it has been taken the majority of the heartbeats are of a premature ventricular nature. Because the doferil also increases the user's heartbeat these means that the user's heart can undergo up to 6000 such contractions in just an hour. These can cause a form dilated cardiomyopathy, which weakens and enlarges the heart." Carson started.

"Shouldn't an enlarged heart have been picked up in the autopsy?" Woolsey questioned, relieved there had been a whole sentence spoken in words he could understand.

"Normally yes. But due to the timescales involved the changes were not that big. You see normally dilated cardiomyopathy progresses over several years. In these cases, due to the acute abusive use of the heart everything happened too quickly."

"So how do you know it is the doferil?"

"Everyone who has taken the doferil have shown degration in their liver, kidney and lung functions. All of these changes are within the normal statistical fluctuations so are not flagged on routine scans. But, Jennifer performed a trend analysis which clearly shows-"

"Trend analysis?" Woolsey asked, feeling like he did during one of McKay's briefings.

"I assume you mean a simple least-squares?" McKay asked, before Carson could answer Woolsey's question. "Because you know there are more accurate ways to-"

"Rodney." Carson said slowly. "We are both well aware of how to perform a statistical analysis."

"The analysis you performed is accurate?" Woolsey asked, before Rodney could argue.

"It is."

"And that makes you think that the deaths were caused by doferil?"

"Well that and the tests we've run."

"Tests?" Woolsey asked.

"Have you been torturing mice again?" McKay questioned.

"A variety of tests, including computer simulations and controlled trials."

"That means mice." Rodney said.

"And that convinces you both?" Woolsey questioned, as he like Carson tried to ignore McKay.

"It does." Carson said as Jennifer nodded.

"Are you sure? I mean do you need to do human trials?" Sheppard asked. "Because the cells are full of volunteers."

"I think that would be considered unethical." Carson said, looking disapprovingly at John who shrugged innocently.

"Is there are risk that they could be in danger, from the doferil they have already taken?" Woolsey questioned.

"It is possible. I recommend a full screening. Now we know what we are looking for there is a chance we can see a warning sign, or provide some drugs to reduce chances of dilated cardiomyopathy. Although if the damage done is too severe their heart will be a ticking time bomb."

"Please run the tests as soon as possible." Woolsey requested.

"Of course." Carson said standing, giving Jennifer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze before he left.

"Now I need to talk to Dr Keller." Woolsey said. When no one else moved he asked. "Will you all be staying?" When, once again no one looked like they were about to leave he said. "Let me rephrase, Dr Keller would you prefer to carry on with conversation in my office, in private?"

"Here's fine." Jennifer said.

"If you're sure." Woolsey said. "Please take your time."

Jennifer tried to start, but seemed unable to find the words, eventually Sheppard leaned towards her and said.

"Just start as you did with me." Nodding Jennifer took a deep breath and retold the story, once again Kiryk filled in some gaps. When she finally finished Woolsey looked down at the long list of questions he had collated then back at Jennifer who looked drained. Deciding his questions could wait he said.

"I'm truly sorry this happened." Not really knowing what else he should say he added. "Why don't you try and get some rest, it has been a long week for you."

Gratefully nodding her acceptance Jennifer silently stood, both Kiryk and John mirroring her moves, before leading her out of the room. As soon as the door shut Woolsey said.

"I had better tell Colonel Ellis the news."

"Do you have to?" McKay asked. "Couldn't you wait until he was in another galaxy?"

"I'm afraid not." Woolsey said.

-00-

"See being back is not so bad." Sheppard said as they walked down the corridor, glad that Kiryk's presence was scaring people from whispering at Jennifer, at least while they could hear.

"It's nice to be home." Jennifer admitted.

"So you want to get some food or-"

"Sleep." Jennifer cut in.

"My company that bad?" John asked, feigning hurt.

"Could be the food." Kiryk said.

"There is nothing wrong with the food Green Lantern."

"Green Lantern?" Jennifer asked, puzzled.

"Ronon said it was best not to ask." Kiryk said. Ignoring him Sheppard explained.

"I couldn't have a name for Ronon and not Kiryk, it would be favouritism. And it seemed to fit."

"Green Lantern?" Jennifer questioned again, grateful that she had something to focus on other that the many people staring at her, albeit silently.

"Yeah the superhero." Sheppard said.

"But didn't he have a ring and a lantern?"

"He did, but Kiryk has an urge to see justice and a wrist thing that needs to be recharged." Noticing Jennifer's blank look he stated. "You don't follow comics do you?"

"No. Lantern and ring is about all my knowledge."

"There's still time to educate you." Sheppard said as they reached her quarters. "Stay out here with Kiryk."

"Why?"

"I'm just going to check your room."

"I thought Lorne did that earlier?"

"He did, now I'm triple checking. I won't be long." He said as he nodded to Kiryk.

"Fine." Jennifer said, secretly happy he was carrying out an extra check.

As John entered the room Kiryk asked.

"Are you ok?"

"Tired, but ok."

"You sure you want to stay?"

"I am. But you should go and look after Celise."

"I'm staying." Kiryk assured her.

"Where exactly are you staying?" Jennifer asked, wondering if she was getting a room mate.

"The room next to yours, if you need me hit the wall." He said as John appeared in the doorway.

"Ok, all clear." John said standing to one side so Jennifer could enter.

"Thank you. For everything." Jennifer said to Kiryk as she walked into her quarters. As she walked to her bed, she noticed John was following her. As she turned round, almost straight into his chest, he asked.

"So are you going to be ok? Do you want anything else?"

"No thank you. I'll be fine. I'll just try to sleep."

"Ok then, I'll leave you to it." John said, although he didn't move.

"Is something wrong?" Jennifer asked, suddenly feeling very self couscous under John's intense gaze.

"No." John said quickly before he shifted on the spot. Then suddenly he wrapped his arms round Jennifer and said. "I'm glad you're home."

When John eventually started to pull away he did so slowly, keeping his arms wrapped round her and looked her in the eye. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came. Jennifer looked up at him, waiting. After several long seconds John lowered his head, his lip approaching Jennifer's as she mirrored his actions. With just an inch separating their lips Sheppard's radio bleeped in his ear, causing him to almost leap away from Jennifer. After a few seconds nodding, Sheppard spoke into he radio saying.

"I'll be there shortly."

With that he looked at Jennifer, feeling very awkward, and said.

"I need to go, but if you need anything radio." Not giving Jennifer a chance to respond he rushed out of the room leaving Jennifer feeling confused.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

"You wanted to see me Sir." Sheppard said entering Ellis's small, temporary office on Atlantis.

"Yes, now I am finally off the ship and on land I wanted to get these reports knocked off as quickly as possible so I can actually enjoy having fresh air and wind near by for the whole day I'm here. To that end I am just doing my side of the paper work regarding this whole fiasco and have a couple of questions I need answering."

"Ok."

"No need to stand on ceremony. Take a seat." Ellis instructed, making Sheppard worry. As soon as Sheppard had sat down the Colonel asked.

"Something's been worrying me."

"About how it got so bad?" Sheppard guessed.

"No, about the handling of Morris after he was identified."

"Mr Woolsey suggested that Dr Keller's word might not be enough. We did-" Sheppard started only for Ellis to cut him off.

"I didn't mean that. I meant after the rest of his team had been taken in for questioning why wasn't Morris transferred to a holding cell?"

"I assumed his room was secure." Sheppard said.

"Big assumption." Ellis said.

"There was no balcony to his quarters and there were two marines posted outside."

"One of whom was his customer."

"I didn't know that at the time."

"Indeed. So the lack of security had nothing to do with the fact that you wanted him to escape?"

"Why would I want that?" Sheppard asked.

"Shooting a man in a cell raises eyebrows."

"I didn't -" Sheppard started.

"Ok Sheppard let's move this discussion off the record. Morris hurt one of your people and was corrupting others. We both know any punishment handed out back on Earth would have been too lenient. If I'd have been in your position I know what I would have liked to happen. At the end of the day Morris escaped either because you screwed up or you indirectly helped. I'd like to think I'm a good judge of character. I have already told you what I think of you. Because I have such a high opinion of you I know his escape did not arise from poor planning nor was it an accident and you could have avoided it if you wanted to. At the end of the day, the outcome was the best achievable for everyone. But if this situation ever arises again make damn sure it is not so obvious to me. I can only turn a blind eye so many times."

Sheppard sat opposite Ellis unsure what to say. Fortunately for him Ellis was not expecting an answer and instead said.

"Ok, let's wrap this up. All prisoners are being transferred to the Apollo as soon as Dr Beckett has finished running tests on them, which I believe should be in the next couple of hours. Once we have restocked we'll take them back to Earth. I assume you have submitted all the evidence?"

"I have, except the doferil."

"Give me a small sample and destroy the rest. Let's not have anyone getting tempted." Ellis replied.

"I'll get McKay straight on it." Sheppard said.

"Good and Colonel you look like crap, get some rest." Ellis said effectively dismissing John.

"Yes Sir." Sheppard said standing and leaving, not not sure how he felt about what Ellis had said. Deciding he could analyse it later he went to find the Satedan, knowing he had a difficult conversation ahead of him.

-00-

"Ronon." Sheppard said entering the gym.

"Sheppard." Ronon returned. As John walked towards the former runner he scanned the area to make sure they were alone.

"Problem?" Ronon asked.

"No. Just wanted to talk in private." Sheppard said.

"About?"

"The doc"

"Something happened?" Ronon questioned, jumping to conclusions.

"No."

"Then?"

"I need to know, well I'd like to know, actually no I need to know if you are interested in the doc."

"Interested?" Ronon asked getting a feeling of deja vu. "Like intentions?"

"Not how I would have phrased it, but I guess."

"Why?" Ronon asked.

"I think...You remember the lockdown when you were locked in the infirmary with the doc?"

"Yeah."

"Did something happen?"

"Apart from you scaling the building, McKay being McKay and Zelenka saving the day?" Ronon asked.

"I meant with you and the doc." Sheppard clarified, wondering if Ronon was being deliberately obtuse.

"We tried to blow the doors."

"I meant something personal. You seemed to treat her differently afterwards, like you were interested in her romantically." Sheppard said. When Ronon just stared at him John said. "Look I don't want to pry, but I need to know are you wanting to … you know?"

"No."

"No you don't? Or no you don't know?" Sheppard asked.

"The second one." Ronon said.

"Ok, are you wanting to start a relationship with the doc?"

"Why?"

"Because I think I may have feelings for her, but I don't want to mess something up for you."

"She's not interested in me." Ronon said.

"She's not?"

"No."

"How'd-"

"She told me she was interested in someone else."

"Sorry buddy." Sheppard said.

"It's ok." Ronon shrugged. As Sheppard started to turn away Ronon pulled a face then said. "Sheppard, McKay's also interested."

"He is?"

"Yeah."

"How the hell do you know that?" John asked, wondering when the former runner had become the source of such personal knowledge.

"We had a similar talk to this."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it was odd." Ronon explained.

"I'll bet." Sheppard said, unable to picture such a scene in his mind. Suddenly he was struck with realisation and asked. "Is he the someone else?"

"Don't know she didn't say." Ronon said before adding. "Could be you."

"Right, ok then. Thanks Ronon." John said leaving the gym, knowing that he should not pursue his feelings. Knowing that if he did he could end up hurting Jennifer, hurting Rodney or being left disappointed. Thinking back to earlier that evening and what had happened, or nearly happened, he cursed himself for being so stupid and knew that only one course of action was available to him.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello Dr Keller." Kiryk greeted as he entered Jennifer's room carrying a tray. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, which proves there was no need to come back here. You should have stayed with Celise."

"The guilty are still here. Until they are gone you are not safe." Kiryk said before pointing to the tray and saying. "For you."

"You didn't have to bring me any food."

"You should eat." The former runner observed as he set the tray down. Jennifer looked at the tray and noticed that the food was missing bits. Her confused frown made Kiryk explain. "I had it tested and it is not poisoned."

"Ok, that's bordering on the paranoid." Jennifer said. "When you say you had it tested, what do you mean?"

"I made the cook eat it."

"You did? You know next time the food is going contain poison, or at the very least spit." Jennifer said. "Besides, the food here is just one of the things you have to trust as being safe."

"I have tasted the food and I disagree." The former runner said.

"So how long are you staying for?"

"I do not know." Kiryk replied. "Mr Woolsey came to see my last night, he said that if I met certain conditions I could stay permanently, with Celise."

"You don't sound that taken with the offer."

"I have lived by myself for a long time. I do not know if I am ready to give up my independence."

"You make the city sound like a prison."

"In some ways it reminds me of one. Your walls and technology and the markings it reminds me of my time on the Wraith ship."

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said.

"For what?"

"It is my fault you are here, having your memories refreshed."

"I could leave at any time. I am here because I want to be, because I owe you my life. I said what I said because I wanted you to understand why I am not ready to stay here."

"I do. And that's why I think you should go back to Celise. She needs you."

"So do you."

"She needs you more. I have people here to look out for me." Jennifer said as her door chimed. Drawing his gun Kiryk went to the door and opened it to reveal Sheppard and McKay.

"Please can you point that else where." McKay said barging past Kiryk. "The galaxy really can't cope with my brains being splattered round the room."

"Doc, Kiryk." Sheppard said entering the quarters. "Sorry to interrupt, but I thought you'd like to know all the prisoners have been transferred to the Apollo and that left orbit an hour ago. The threat has been neutralised." He informed them, without making direct eye contact with Jennifer.

"You are sure you have all of them?" Kiryk asked.

"We are." Sheppard confirmed.

"That's good news."

"It means you can go back to Celise." Jennifer pointed out. "By your own argument I am safe now."

"You're going?" McKay asked cheerfully.

"He is." Jennifer answered for him.

"When?" Rodney asked.

"McKay, don't chase the man out of here." John warned.

"I'm just asking." McKay responded.

"Kiryk, you've heard John, it's over. Celise needs you, go to her. You can come back whenever you want." Jennifer said.

"Yeah, we can sort you out with an IDC transmitter." John said. "You just need to dial and send. We can sort you out with a radio as well so you can radio for status updates." He went on. Seeing that Kiryk was not convinced he added. "I promise the next time she goes off world I'll contact you. But you are more than welcome to stay here."

"I know." Kiryk said before looking to Jennifer and saying. "I can stay for as long as you want."

"Go and enjoy your freedom." Jennifer said before giving Kiryk a hug and saying. "Thank you for everything."

"Are you sure?" Kiryk said, awkwardly returning the hug.

"I'm sure."

"Right, well I'll take you to the gateroom." John said. "I'll see you later." He added quickly leaving the room. Raising his eyebrows Kiryk bid goodbye to Jennifer once more and followed Sheppard out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Jennifer asked as the door closed.

"Who? Kiryk?" Rodney asked.

"No John."

"Shouldn't he be?"

"He just seemed a bit distant."

"I hadn't noticed. So what do you want to do?"

"Do?"

"Yeah do. I mean do you want to grab some food, go for a walk, watch a movie?" Rodney asked.

"Actually I was thinking of just getting some sleep." Jennifer replied.

"You want me to stay and keep you company?"

"Whilst I'm sleeping?"

"Ok, that might have not sounded quite right." Rodney conceded. "I meant-"

"It's ok Rodney. I appreciate the offer." Jennifer assured him. "But I really am going to just try and sleep."

"Right. Ok then, I'll go." McKay said, sounding disappointed.

-00-

"Hey doc." Lorne said entering her quarters a few days later. "How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

"Ok enough to leave your room? Take a walk maybe?"

"Not that ok." Jennifer said.

"Ok, what's going on?" Lorne asked. "You've been locked in here for days. Why?"

"I'm meant to be resting."

"Uh huh. Well you can rest on a balcony enjoying fresh air."

"I can also rest here."

"You're hiding in here not resting." Lorne observed. "I know what happened was terrible, but you'll be safe outside this room. Maybe you'd feel more comfortable if you talked about what happened?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't want to talk about it. And I am more than happy staying here."

"Yeah but staying here all alone will drive you crazy."

"It worked in college." Jennifer pointed out. "Besides who says I'm alone?"

"Well, ignoring the lack of people in here, there's the fact you sent Kiryk away."

"I did not send him away, I pointed out his time would be better spent with Celise. Besides he didn't feel comfortable here."

"Whatever. Then there's the fact that Colonel Sheppard's team is off-world, so ca-"

"They are?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"Ok what happened?" Lorne asked. When Jennifer stared dumbly at him he clarified. "Between you and the Colonel."

"Nothing." Jennifer said. This time it was Lorne who stared. "Really. I promise you that absolutely nothing happened."

"That was a very definite use of the word nothing." Lorne commented.

"Because nothing happened."

"Oh." Lorne said. "I see."

"You see what?" Jennifer asked.

"Nothing." Lorne said.

"No you mean something."

"What would I mean?" Lorne asked, trying to look innocent.

"I don't know but you're implying something."

"You're imagining things. See I told you staying in here would drive you crazy. So it is my opinion that for the sake of your sanity you should come out and play."

"Funny. I'm not leaving. I just want to rest, and catch up on some lost sleep."

"I'm afraid you leave me no choice." Lorne said, shaking his head in the most over dramatic way possible.

"What's that meant to mean?" Jennifer asked. Lorne moved back and opened the door, allowing the rest of his team, who were carrying boxes of dvds and a games console, in.

"It means we'll just have to move in to keep an eye on you. But please don't beat Young up again."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter (complete with a reunion) up tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

"Colonel." Carson greeted walking over to Sheppard.

"Doc."

"Routine check up I assume?" The doctor asked.

"Yep and before you ask I didn't eat or drink anything, I didn't get bitten, I have not come out in any rashes and I feel the same as normal."

"Well that's always a good start." Carson said taking Sheppard's blood pressure. "Hmm, that's higher than normal."

"Yeah well finding out you are recruiting drug dealers can do that."

"It wasn't your fault." Carson said, jotting down some readings.

"Something on your mind?" John asked, sensing Carson was holding something back.

"I don't want to add to your stress but I'm worried about Jennifer."

"Why?" John asked, beginning to regret his decision to put space between them.

"She has not come back to work yet. She has not even logged on to check email."

"I thought you said she needed to rest, so surely that is a good thing?"

"Rest is good." Carson confirmed, "but this is Jennifer. Her life is this place, not showing any interest in work is worrying. I've gone round to see her and despite Lorne's best efforts she's become really withdrawn. She turned down Woolsey's offer to have Kiryk and Celise visit. You must have noticed she's not been herself."

"I've barely seen her recently." John said.

"Why not?"

"Things were getting a little weird between us."

"Weird?"

"Yes weird." John said not wanting to take the conversation any further.

"John it is obvious you have feelings for her and equally obvious that she returns those feelings so why are you avoiding her?"

"It's complicated."

"These things normally are. But unless you have shared a kiss with Rodney it can not be anywhere as complicated as my relationship history."

"Point taken." Sheppard said.

"So?"

"Rodney's interested in her."

"So?" Carson probed again.

"I don't want to upset him."

"Are you back at junior school?" Carson asked. As Sheppard tried to work out what junior school was the Scot went on, "Rodney gets the girl because he sees her first? If Jennifer heard that, or Teyla, what do you think they'd say."

"I see your point." Sheppard conceded, visualising what Teyla would do. "But Rodney's-"

"Has Rodney asked you to step aside?"

"No."

"Has he let Jennifer know how he feels?"

"Don't know."

"Are they together?"

"Don't think so."

"Well then, he's a big boy." Carson said. Noticing John was not looking convinced he added. "Are you using Rodney as an excuse?"

"For what?"

"Not acting."

"You've lost me." John said, looking baffled.

"John before Jennifer came back here your relationship started to grow?" Carson half stated half asked.

"It didn't get beyond friendship." Sheppard interjected.

"I never said it did, but you two became close. Now all of a sudden you seem to be avoiding her. How do you think that will make her feel?"

"Not good. But how would she have felt when she realised that she jumped into a relationship because of everything that had happened."

"What if she wanted a relationship because of how she felt?" Carson asked. "Look, if you are being cautious because you don't know how you feel, then I understand. You're an idiot, but I understand. But right now Jennifer needs a friend and you have been the only one she has been comfortable around. Don't punish her because you are scared or unsure. If you don't want to get involved romantically that doesn't mean you should cut off your friendship."

"I'll swing by her room and see if I can get her to talk." John said, worried by how concerned Carson was about Jennifer and feeling guilty for the way he had handled the situation.

-00-

When Sheppard arrived at Jennifer's quarters he realised he had no idea what he was going to say. If she asked why he had disappeared he knew the truth might not help but he didn't want to lie. Then he realised that she might not want to speak to him at all. Biting the bullet he hit the button and waited for the door to open. When it did he was surprised at who was on the other side.

"Lorne. You switched rooms?" Sheppard asked.

"No Sir. We're just visiting the doc."

"We?"

"My team."

"Of course. You think you can give us some space?"

"Sure." Lorne replied moving away from the door. When his men saw Sheppard enter they all stood up.

"Relax." Sheppard said scanning the room, surprised to see two different games consoles and several controllers lying round the room. "I just need to talk to the doc." When no one moved he added. "In private."

His words causing the team to quickly head to the door. The second they had vacated the room and the door had shut John looked at Jennifer, who had stood up, and greeted.

"Doc."

"Colonel." Jennifer responded in kind.

"How're you doing?"

"Good enough for you to call me 'doc' again." Jennifer replied. When John stared at her, unimpressed by her answer she added. "I'm Fine."

"You sure. It's just I've been in the infirmary and they are worried that you're not working."

"Just following instructions."

"Yeah I think that worries them more."

"So you want me to ignore medical advice?"

"No, I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine."

"So there's nothing to worry about? You're ok with everything that happened and I should not be concerned about the fact you spend all your time in your room not working?"

"What do you want me to say?" Jennifer asked her voice displaying a definite edge. "And why are you concerned all of a sudden?"

"I'm concerned because I care and I want to know how you are. The truth."

"Concerned?" Jennifer asked. "You've avoided me for days." Sheppard opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance as Jennifer launched into a tirade.

"You really want to know how I'm feeling, why I have not left my quarters and why I don't work?" She paused for breath and Sheppard considered jumping in, but thought better of it. "I feel angry because people died because of a drug habit. We live in a universe full of life sucking aliens and people feel the need to kill each other by supplying bad drugs. I feel scared because people I trusted tried to kill me to cover their tracks. I feel alone because the one person I thought would be there abandoned me. I feel frustrated because everybody expects me to be ok with all of this and see the bright side. I feel trapped because I have to keep up appearances and not have the melt down I really want. I feel like a failure. People were dying from drug overdoses and I missed the signs and I feel..."

John wrapped his arms round Jennifer and pulled her into his chest, trying to offer her comfort.

"If that is your definition of fine I'd hate to know what you derailed is." Sheppard said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"Stick around and you might find out." Jennifer said, bitterness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have disappeared like that." John said, overwhelmed with guilt.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jennifer asked.

"No." John assured her. "I just needed time to think and digest everything. I'm sorry. I promise I'm not going to disappear again."

"I'm sorry for venting at you." Jennifer apologised causing John to pull away from her slightly and say.

"From now on, if you need someone to vent to I'm your man. Ok?"

"Ok." Jennifer confirmed.

"Have you actually talked to anyone about what happened?"

"You were at the debriefing."

"I meant outside the official version."

"On 985 I told you what happened."

"No you told me half of what happened. Kiryk filled in the other half." Sheppard pointed out. When Jennifer remained silent he said. "So that's a no?"

"What's the point, it's in the past."

"It helps put it in the past." Sheppard said. "Just promise me that you won't bottle everything up."

"Ok."

"Good. So how long are you going to remain locked in here? I mean it is a nice bachelor pad you have going and all, but there is a whole city outside."

"I'm not locked in here. I just don't see the point of leaving. If I go to the infirmary I'll get sent back. I'm not up for sparring and Evan and his team bring me all the food I could want."

Sheppard looked at her deciding what the best course of action was. Suddenly struck with inspiration he asked.

"How are your ribs? Bruising all gone?"

"They're fine." Jennifer replied.

"And your arm? Can you use it properly?"

"It's ok. Just a bit tender to touch."

"But you can hold stuff and swing it around and stuff?" John pressed.

"Yes. Why?" Jennifer asked, worried about where he was going with his questions.

"Good. Let's go then." He said.

"Go where?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up on Wednesday.


	28. Chapter 28

"Where are we going?" Jennifer asked.

"Therapy." John replied leading her through the corridors of the city.

"You're not really selling this." Jennifer said.

"I don't mean the traditional shrink kind. This will be fun. Trust me."

"What will be fun?" Jennifer pressed, trying to ignore the stares being directed at her.

"You'll find out." John said. "But don't worry, it's tried and trusted. Admittedly it is not quite how it should be, I am short of ground staff, but it is a good substitute for the real thing."

"Ground staff? Real thing? You know you are not making sense?" Jennifer asked.

"Sure I am. It will all become clear." Sheppard said walking into a transporter. When Jennifer was along side him he hit the console and grinned. "Nearly there."

"Where exactly are we?" Jennifer asked as the doors opened, revealing a dimly lit corridor.

"A quiet part of the city. There will be no interruptions. Ok, just through there."

"Onto the balcony?"

"Yep."

"Ok." Jennifer said walking out. "You are making a small balcony garden?" Jennifer asked, seeing some artificial turf on the ground.

"Funny. It's a practice mat."

"Practice for what?" Jennifer asked.

"Golf." John said smiling, pulling a club out of the bag in the corner.

"I don't play golf."

"Now you do."

"I've never played golf."

"I'm going to teach you. It's therapeutic."

"Is that why the marine count goes up in the infirmary in the hours following Ronon having a therapeutic golf session?"

"Funny." Sheppard said. "Ronon just hasn't learned how to appreciate the skill involved."

"There's skill? That's me out." Jennifer said retreating from the balcony.

"Oh no you don't." John said. "Just give it a try."

"I don't even know how to hold the thing."

"The thing?" Sheppard winced. "The thing is a club. I think in your case we'll start with a nine iron. Just come and stand here." He instructed pointing the green mat on the floor. Reluctantly Jennifer approached him and he handed her the club.

"Isn't there meant to be a ball?" Jennifer asked.

"I think a couple of practice swings would be good start for you." Sheppard explained. "So stand with your feet shoulder's width apart, with a slight bend in your knees. Look down at the mat and then swing with the club, nice and gently." He instructed. As Jennifer swung Sheppard reiterated, "gently." Once Jennifer had swung a couple of times John nodded.

"Okay, now I'm going to put the ball down. Just do what you just did." Sheppard said placing the ball. As he backed away Jennifer looked at the ball before taking a swing. This time, with the psychological barrier of the ball before her, Jennifer forgot everything John had taught her and wildly swung at the ball, missing it completely.

"Easy there doc." John said, trying to surprise a grin. "Don't try to kill it. Remember nice and gentle."

Mumbling something incoherent Jennifer reset herself and tried again. This time she made contact with the ball, but bad contact. The ball went almost vertically upwards crashing into the ceiling before bouncing back. John immediately lunged forward and wrapped his arms round Jennifer to protect her from the ricocheting ball. When the ball had finally come to rest John backed away slightly.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Jennifer said looking embarrassed.

"I never realised you were stubborn enough to injure yourself to prove a point."

"Funny. So can I go now. I don't think Mr Woolsey would be too impressed if I took out the military leader of Atlantis. And after thumper I don't think your reputation could take it."

"You're not going anywhere." John said. "Let's try a different approach." He added placing the ball back on the mat, but away from the tee. He then moved behind Jennifer and stood up against her, placing his hands over hers on the golf club. "First step, you need to loosen up." He then moved the club and Jennifer's arms through the air in a small arc. "See no effort, just swing. You let the club do the work." John said. Jennifer remained silent trying to focus on anything and everything that was not the body pressed against her back. "Ready to try with a ball?" He asked, moving the club to scoop a ball towards the tee.

"No." Jennifer said, trying to stop her voice trembling.

"Relax. I'm here to stop you taking out the city." John said, beginning to find it hard to concentrate on the golf rather than Jennifer. "Ok, so um I need you to stay relaxed and you need to move your hands down the shaft a bit. You're tensing up a bit, remember stay loose and just swing freely." He instructed as he kept a firm hold of the club and Jennifer's hands. Moving his arms he led Jennifer through a swing, which resulted in the ball flying off the mat in a smooth arc and down into water below.

"See not so hard." John said, his arms still wrapped round Jennifer and his chest pressed against her back.

"Good teacher." Jennifer said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Ready for another go?" John asked as he moved his and Jennifer's arms and the club to move another ball into position.

"Ok." Jennifer said, trying to focus on the golf ball.

"Like before keep loose." John instructed before deciding he had nothing to loose and as he moved their arms back to the top of the swing he asked. "So are you dating anyone?" The shock of hearing the question caused Jennifer to forget all about the swing and attempt to turn round to face Sheppard, who was busy completing the shot. The two competing movements causing them both to loose their balance.

Sheppard, with help from the golf club was the first to recover, but he ended up more entangled with Jennifer than before. With her now facing him, leaning against him for support, he found their legs were entwined whilst his arms were wrapped round her back.

"Why?" Jennifer asked, desperately trying to focus on the question rather han their positioning.

"Well if you were, this might be a bit awkward." John said, his proximity to Jennifer allowing him to feel that her heart was beating as hard and fast as his own.

"No." Jennifer said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. The denial was the only invitation that John needed. Lowering his head he gently and cautiously kissed her, nervously waiting her response. When Jennifer returned the kiss John dropped the club, that he was still holding and placed his hands on Jennifer's back, deepening the kiss. But after a moment he worried he was taking advantage of her and pulled away.

"You ok with this?" John asked. Jennifer's response was to capture John's mouth with her own, freeing her arms and wrapping them round John, resulting in both of them becoming oblivious to anything other than each other.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Next chapter up tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

As Jennifer started to awake from her slumber she slowly became aware of something warm to her side. Something that was the perfect temperature to snuggle into, so she moved closer to the heat source, wrapping her arm round it, and started to drift back to sleep. Before she had completely succumbed to the darkness she felt something moving up and her shoulder and back. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself looking at a muscular torso. Craning her neck upwards she saw John looking down at her, with an amused twinkle in his eyes.

"Morning." She said shyly.

"Morning." He replied, continuing to run his hand up and down her back. "You ok?"

"Yes." Jennifer said, closing her eyes again.

"You sleeping on me?" John asked amused.

"Um hum." Jennifer said, moving her finger round on John's chest. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"I have several." John replied.

"Like what?" Jennifer asked looking up again.

"I think they need a demonstration." John said moving down the bed, capturing Jennifer's mouth with his own.

"I like your ideas better." Jennifer said when they broke for air. Smiling Sheppard was about to resume the kiss when the mood was broken.

"Colonel Sheppard please report to the gateroom." A familiar voice suddenly said. John immediately clamped his hand over Jennifer's mouth and irately said, from Jennifer's point of view to empty air.

"Chuck what have I told you about patching into my room's PA?"

"Sorry Sir, but you weren't answering your personal radio." Chuck explained, causing John to look at the deactivated device on his bedside table.

"What's the problem?"

"You were meant to be in a briefing that started fifteen minutes ago."

"Crap." John exclaimed. "I'll be up shortly."

"Very good Sir." Chuck responded before silence descended. John waited a few moments then called.

"Chuck." He waited then called again. "Chuck, you still there?" When he was again met by silence he relaxed slightly and looked down at Jennifer. Realising his hand was still clamped over her mouth he released it and said.

"Sorry. I didn't know if you'd want to be on radio control room this morning." He explained.

"Why does Chuck have a direct link to your room? Please tell me the link is only an audio."

"Don't know, he was showing initiative or something and I really hope so. Then again he does have shifty eyes." John answered. Before kissing her as he started to slide out of bed. "I'm sorry to run, but I need to go to that meeting."

-00-

"About time." McKay said as John hurried into the briefing room.

"Sorry." John apologised taking a seat.

"Is everything ok?" Woolsey asked, concerned by Sheppard's out of the normal behaviour.

"Yeah. I overslept."

"Are you sure you are ok?" Woolsey questioned.

"I'm fine." John assured the bureaucrat as McKay eyed him suspiciously.

"If you're sure, perhaps we can start the meeting?"

"Sure." Sheppard said, happy when it was Rodney who was subjected to the first round of questioning. As McKay talked about all the experiments he was planning John found that he was finding hard to concentrate on anything other than the doctor he'd left in his bed. He was eventually snapped out of his thoughts by Ronon throwing a ball of paper at him. Looking round he saw that everyone was staring at him with a mixture of expectance and concern.

"Sorry." He said meekly.

"Are you sure you are ok Colonel?" Woolsey questioned.

"I'm fine." Sheppard said. Woolsey looked at him for awhile before saying.

"So Dr Keller?"

"Dr Keller?" John parroted.

"How was she?"

"Excuse me?"

"Last night, how was she?" Woolsey said slowly, growing increasingly concerned by John's mental state. When John seemed to be struggling to answer he added. "Dr Beckett said you went to talk to Dr Keller last night, how was she?"

"She was good."

"Good?" Woolsey asked, his voice full of doubt.

"Yeah good."

"Are you sure you're ok Colonel?" Woolsey asked.

"I'm fine and Jennifer's good."

"Very well." Woolsey said jotting down some notes. "Do you have anything about military operations you wish to contribute to this meeting?"

"Nope."

"Ok then. Thank you all for your time and some of you thank you for your attention."

"That's it?" McKay asked cheerfully.

"That's it." Woolsey confirmed.

Not needing another invitation the other occupants stood and headed to the door.

"What's wrong with you?" McKay asked Sheppard as they left the briefing room.

"Nothing."

"Really? Because I have seen more attention from some of the drones in the geology department."

"Just tired." Sheppard shrugged.

"How can you be tired you overslept?" McKay asked, convinced his friend was hiding something. Then with out warning McKay grabbed one of John's arms and started to examine it.

"What are you doing?" Sheppard exclaimed.

"Looking for signs of parasitic entry."

"Rodney there is nothing wrong with me." Sheppard said irritably. "But if you keep this up you'll be searching your body for bullet entry."

"Nothing wrong? Then what's that?" Rodney asked pulling Sheppard's shirt down revealing a dark mark on his neck. As the others all looked Sheppard shrugged Rodney off him then barked.

"Rodney, touch me again and I'll replace you with Zelenka." The tone in his voice made Rodney back away, but as he did so he muttered.

"Cranky too."

John raised his finger at Rodney then turned and jogged down the steps of control room.

"Seriously you should check him out before there is another city wide disaster." Rodney said looking at Carson.

"Rodney." Carson said calmly. "I am sure there is nothing to worry about."

"But you saw the mark." McKay protested.

"Yes I did." Carson said giving a knowing smile to Teyla before leaving the group.

"Has everyone lost their minds?" Rodney asked. Getting no sympathy from Ronon or Teyla he stormed out of the control room.

Grinning Ronon and Teyla headed into the corridor and when they were alone Ronon said.

"So he made his move."

"It would appear so." Teyla replied.

-00-

John hurried back to his room unsure if Jennifer would still be there. Keying in his entry code he entered his quarters and saw the bed was empty. Shutting the door he sat down on the vacant bed wondering if he had rushed her, wondering if she was regretting the relationship. He was so lost in his thoughts he nearly jumped off the bed when a hand waved in front of his face.

"You ok?" Jennifer asked.

"You're here?"

"Did you not want me to be?" She questioned.

"No, I mean yes. No I mean no." Sheppard said, trying to remember exactly what the question was. "I thought you'd left." He tried to clarify. "I'm glad you're still here. Where were you?"

"Shower."

"Which is why your hair is wet." John concluded.

"How was your meeting?"

"I kind of phased out. It was hard to concentrate." John confessed

"Why?"

"Other things, well another person on my mind." John said tugging Jennifer down onto his lap. "Now Rodney thinks I am being taken over by some malevolent alien being."

"I'll remember that at his next medical." Jennifer replied causing John to grin.

"So how are you doing today?"

"Ok."

"Ok enough to go get some food?" Noticing her hesitation he added. "I'll be with you the whole time. You'll be safe."

"That's not what I'm worried about."

"You don't want to be seen with me?" John said, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, kind of. But not in the way you think." Jennifer tried to explain. "I'm worried how Rodney will take it, well us."

"You knew?"

"He dropped a few hints."

"Yeah a month ago he did give you the last piece of chocolate cake." Sheppard said.

"I don't want to hurt him, and because it's you I think he'll take it harder." Jennifer explained.

"I know." John said. "Why don't we get you some food and I'll talk to Rodney afterwards."

"Ok." Jennifer said kissing John.

"For the record." John mumbled. "This type of behaviour would give the game away."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. Final chapter up tomorrow.


	30. Chapter 30

"Jennifer it is good to see you out of your quarters." Teyla said as Jennifer took a seat at their table.

"Thanks." Jennifer replied as Rodney leaned towards her and said.

"You need to be careful round Sheppard he is acting really strangely today."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Jennifer said as she subtly nodded at John.

"Keeping your distance may be advisable."

"Rodney can you come with me?" John asked, looking far from impressed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. But it won't take long."

"Fine." McKay agreed before looking at the others and saying. "If I don't return it is because he did something to me."

As soon as Sheppard and McKay were out of sight Ronon asked.

"Is he the someone else?" His question almost causing Jennifer to choke on her coffee.

"Who? McKay?"

"No, Sheppard." Ronon said as Lorne approached.

"Hey doc." He greeted before Jennifer could answer Ronon. "Where were you this morning? I was getting worried."

"I was out." Jennifer said cautiously.

"Out? Out where?" Lorne probed.

"Depends when exactly you are asking about." Jennifer said, aware that both Ronon and Lorne were staring at her intently.

"Well how about we start with when I left you and Colonel Sheppard alone and go up until now."

"We talked, we played golf."

"Golf?" Ronon asked. "Sorry." He added causing Jennifer to grin.

"And did you like the 'golf'?" Lorne asked.

"It was fun." Jennifer confirmed.

"Fun?" Lorne asked doubtfully. "Ok, so you played golf then what?"

"Then I slept." Jennifer said, hoping she was not blushing as much as she thought she was.

"Alone?" Ronon chipped in causing Teyla to kick him.

"Jennifer, if you are up to it would you ming looking at Torren?" Teyla asked, trying to rescue her friend.

"Now?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

"If that is ok."

"Definitely." Jennifer said springing up. Leaving the two men planning other ways to find out what was happening between her and John.

-00-

Leading Rodney onto a quiet balcony John looked at his friend and said.

"Rodney there is something I need to tell you." From his tone Rodney knew it was serious and asked.

"Did you destroy my r/c car?"

"No." Sheppard said, momentarily surprised by the question.

"Did you let Zelenka into my model train room?"

"No."

"Did you damage my Batman comic that I lent you?"

"No. Wait. What Batman comic?"

"The one where Robin dies, well the second Robin."

"I gave that back ages ago." Sheppard protested before getting the conversation back on track. "Rodney I have not endangered or damaged any of your toys, gadgets or comics so will you please listen to me?"

"Ok." McKay conceded.

"I'm seeing someone." John said.

"Ok." Rodney replied, unsure why he was being told in secret. "I'm happy for you." He added feeling like he should say something else.

"Yeah, well the thing is the person I'm seeing is Jennifer." John explained. For a moment there was silence as McKay processed the information.

"As in Keller?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"Look Rodney, I know you had feelings for her and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Rodney said, his voice sounding the opposite of his statement. John stood unsure of what else to say, but it wasn't long before Rodney spoke again.

"She's happy?"

"She is."

"That's good." McKay said falling silent again.

"You ok?" John asked, feeling he should speak.

"No. I mean my best friend went behind my back and started dating someone I thought I had a chance with."

"If there is anything I can do." John offered.

"Well there is that lab in the East pier you banned me from." McKay said hopefully.

-00-

An hour later John entered his quarters to find Jennifer sleeping on his bed. Confused about how she got in he sat on the bed next to her and checked she was ok. The movement waking the young doctor from her slumber.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Well I didn't mean to fall to sleep." Jennifer said sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Nearly lunch. Keep this up and you'll spend the same percentage of your time awake eating as Ronon and Rodney." John said. On hearing Rodney's name Jennifer asked.

"How'd it go with Rodney?"

"Well I think he's going to try to guilt me into giving him unrestricted access to all the Ancient labs. But he'll be ok. Whether or not the city remains ok is another thing entirely, but that is a problem for another day." He said brushing a strand of Jennifer's hair off her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"Poor Woolsey." Jennifer said.

"I was thinking poor me, but we can go with Woolsey if you want." John said. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but how did you get in here?"

"Medical override." Jennifer said looking sheepish. "Do you mind?"

"Nope, I'm just surprised you didn't go to your room."

"I thought Evan might be there."

"Why are you avoiding Lorne?" Sheppard asked concerned.

"He and Ronon kinda guessed where I was last night and I didn't want to give him another chance to interrogate me." Jennifer confessed.

"Remember if he bugs you I can give him all my paperwork as punishment." John said.

"You already do." Jennifer pointed out.

"True, but it'll give me a good reason to do it." John said before asking. "So you want to try your hand at golf again?"

"Although golf was better than I expected, I was thinking of continuing what happened after golf."

"After golf?" John asked. "I might need a reminder."

"How about a reenactment?" Jennifer asked as she kissed John.

"That could work." John said as he pushed Jennifer back down onto the bed.

- The End.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing.


End file.
